Anna Michelle
by Crossfade
Summary: It’s hard to live alone ever since you were born, but it’s even harder to face the world when you have never seen daylight. Anna Michelle, locked in a cabin for fifteen years, is now released and has to face the truth to her past.
1. Introduction

**Anna Michelle **

_Summary _it's hard to live alone ever since you were born, but it's even harder to face the world when you have never seen daylight. Anna Michelle, locked in a cabin for fifteen years, is now released and has to face the truth to her past; she has to go to that place in his diary, Hogwarts. To find her father that she had never known.

Chapter One – Introduction

No light entered the small dull room in which she laid in, no colours rebounded back at her as she looked at the dark walls and the black ceiling. No one bothered about her, and honestly, she didn't give a crap about people fussing over her or what not.

Anna tucked her head in between her two pillows, trying to drain out the sound of screaming, their screams, and their pain. She felt a sharp jagged ache in her lower leg and uttered out a small cry, it wasn't their fault, she thought as she clutched her leg and tried to wipe away the oncoming tears, they didn't stand a chance, no chance at all.

When the pain had died down in her left leg, Anna took her head out of the two pillows and sighed with a hint of relief, she didn't talk much, because in reality, she had no one to talk to.

Anna Michelle had never seen the world to that day, she was taken from her mother as a baby, by someone know as the 'Dark Lord' she had yet to meet this Dark Lord but for some reason, she felt as if she already knew him.

She had never known her father either, he was there one day, but gone the next, just like her life and her loving mother who had died in the Dark Lord's presence, she only knew this because she received a letter each month from someone named Tom Riddle, she was amazed that she could remember his name, he gave her clues to her past, but they scarcely helped her, she hated him, he never thought of what it would be like to live in darkness all your life. But now, Anna was accustom to it, and every day, week, month and year she spent in the place, she realized that she could see through the darkness better. Maybe someday, her world would become light.

While thinking of everything that had been explained to her, she realized that subconsciously she had moved from her room, to the small rust filled bathroom, the room was, like the rest of the house, dark, but she could see the imprints of everything. As she drifted back to being her normal alert self, Anna stepped into the small room, her bare feet making no sound as she moved across the room and to the shower.

She took off her big, buttoned up shirt, one that was around seven sizes too big for her, it was the only clothing she owned other than her undergarments, it was given to her by her tutor. Anna had only ever had one tutor, who cared for her and fed her properly, and on the Dark Lord's commands, taught her to read and write. She had received the T-shirt, a miniature of her mother and a small leather-bond book from him before he had to go; he was supposedly killed by the dark lord for smuggling more things, food and clothes to her.

But for some reason, she believed that he was still alive, that he escaped, because of the book he had given her. Anna had already read it all, about his childhood and life, and about that dreaded place that haunted her dreams, Hogwarts. Ever since she had read that word and its description, she had believed it to be the most horrible place ever, it filled her imaginings and stalked her in her small cabin. She couldn't imagine a huge castle with eight floors high, it scared her, and for that, it marred her with scars, forgotten memories that are not seen by anyone but herself, and they will never go away.

The heat from the water came down on her like a million needles as Anna took her weekly hot bath, every other day, she would have a cold shower, and leave her hair unwashed. But today she was given samples of each product, shampoo and conditioner, which came with her daily rations and water. She shivered at the warmth of the water and imagined what the sun would be like, if she ever saw it.

She could never break out of her cabin, because they would know, no one but the person who gave her rations and water had permission to come to her cabin, and she never saw this person, because they slipped the food under the dog flap stuck on the bottom of the front door only for their use.

As Anna massaged the shampoo through her hair, she felt a sense of freedom, but after seconds of rinsing the gooey mess off of her head, she felt the freedom be replaced with her usual feeling, depression. She didn't like admitting it to herself, but most of the time, Anna was depressed.

Like her mother, Merriweather Michelle, Anna had feminine, strange features. She was thin, because of the rations that she was fed, she had ashen white skin with no freckles or 'beauty' spots, with straight black hair, heavy straight eyebrows, high cheekbones, and green eyes. She wasn't exactly ugly, but not someone that people would find very eye-catching or attractive. Attractive was golden-haired, light blue eyes, gentle faced, dainty featured, pink and creamy colouring, voluptuously curved, dimpled and rounded, the exact opposite of her.

After slowly shampooing and savoring every last minute of her weekly bath like she usually did, Anna walked slowly out of the shower, just to make sure she didn't slip, and walked to the mirror, She looked down at the white outlook of her body – small firm breasts, flat stomach, slim hips and thighs and between, a small triangle of raven black hair, it may not have been what people had admired but it passed the tests for Anna. She wrapped the old fallen shower curtain around her and shivered, despite the average room temperature, she felt cold.

Anna looked down at her body one last time before she dressed in her large t-shirt, then buttoned it up and walked out of the shower room, closing the large, dark wooden door. Any bystander in the story of life would think that Anna was evidently weird, but to her it seemed normal to watch the door for a minute before walking down the small hall to her room.

The cabin was rather small, but enough room for one, two at the most people to live in, it was supplied with a bathroom, a bedroom, a small kitchen and a basement, which was locked on the Dark Lord's orders. She had once thought of trying it, but realized that there was no way the Dark Lord or his henchmen would be dumb enough to leave a key in the lock, or anywhere in the house, even Anna knew that was a stupid thing to do. After many attempts to open the trap door under the small mattress in her room, she gave up.

Slowly sitting on her mattress, Anna laid her head on her two pillows once again, and remained there for what seemed to be an eternity, in reality it was five minutes, but Anna didn't realize that as she laid still. After registering that she was bored, Anna found her hand digging through her pillows to find her tutors diary, she had never gotten his name, only the diary.

Opening it up, Anna read the first page, when she had first gotten the dairy, she was surprised that he didn't introduce himself, but she thought that it was all to be revealed later in the diary, when he talked about Hogwarts, but he never told his name, only the name of his friends and enemies.

She was engrossed so much in the book that she didn't notice she had once again, subconsciously moved to a new location, the kitchen, where her rations laid, untouched. Anna always waited until the middle of the day, even though she didn't know when it was, she took a rough guess. Usually after her shower was when she ate.

Now realizing where she was in the kitchen, she laid the book down and took out the bread and water. As she chewed on her bread, it was rather crunchy, due to it being stale from being out so much, the topping on it was different, it tasted sweet but rather sour at the same time, she looked at the package the bread came in, 'Vegemite' Vegemite? What the hell? Anna thought, she had never tasted ve-ge-mite before, she read the back of the small scrap that came in the bag, 'Made in Australia.' What was an Australia? Or where was Australia? She had never tasted this so it must have been from faraway. Why didn't the Dark lord give her normal bread? She read further.

_Made In Australia. Anna— _

What was her name doing there? She read on.

_We're going to get you out— _

It ended. Anna shivered and blinked, then realized it must have been a dream; she awoke on her bed, the diary over her face. She walked into the kitchen, and saw her bread still there, fresh, no trace of the black stuff called vegemite. No note no nothing. It was a dream, Anna thought, but it seemed so real.

She realized that the book was in her hand and feeling hungry, just like in the dream, but there was nothing but normal bread and water. While she ate her bread and lapped up half of her water to make sure it all digested down properly, Anna read more of the diary, then decided to read the rest later, and turned to the first page.

Then she realized something wasn't right, she looked at the diary with curiosity and scanned it thoroughly, the first page sure was thick, she pulled on it, and to her surprise, there was another page that was stuck to the cover, and taped on the first page, was a key.

The key to the basement, she knew it was, she could feel it through her veins, and she had this odd feeling that something was going to happen today. Before she could ponder this, she read the first entry, it was simply the man's name and where he was.

_Return this to:  
Remus Lupin  
Age: 16  
Address: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Hogwarts? Hogwarts was supposed to be a school? No wonder it was so big, but then Anna realized that it was a school for Witchcraft. What was witchcraft? She didn't know what it meant, but she knew what Wizardry meant, it meant the teaching of magic.

But magic wasn't real! Her mind screamed to her, but she had proof, she had proof that magic was real. She would tell everyone, if she ever got out. But now she had the key, it would seem, to the basement, she might be able to get out of here. She pocketed the small dairy in her large pocket of her t-shirt. She drunk more of her water and walked back slowly to her room, thinking of her discoveries, she had so many questions, so many urges to get out of the cabin. But she would have to plan, plan everything.

Anna sat on the mattress, aware that the trap door, her safety was underneath her, and thought, what if they caught her? What would she be forced to do? Would they kill her? But she realized that this was a risk she'd have to take. Her wet raven black hair mattered her face as she frowned; she was so close to freedom she could almost feel the heat of the sun on her back now.

As she placed her half-empty bottle of spring water in another pocket, Anna braced herself for the fear she would feel as she pulled up the mattress. There was an eerie silence, as if something bad was going to happen. Something horribly bad. She held a hand to her heart and prayed for her safety, her tutor, now dubbed to her as Remus Lupin, had taught her how to pray, and told her that she was religious and another gift from god. She loved Remus Lupin, because he was the only one who cared for her.

She felt another wave of depression sink into her as she released a sob and started to cry, she left the tears to fall themselves, not brothering to wipe them away. That would only make it harder. She felt her face grow hot and more tears fall as she put the mattress down and laid over it. Then she rested her head on her pillow and cried her eyes out.

After regaining her strength and control, Anna decided to do it now, maybe if she was careful she could get away, maybe she could search for Remus. She was sure he was long gone, due to him leaving her around five years ago. Before she could do anything else but lift up the mattress, she heard a knock on the door, then voices, more voices, and then another knock. She was convinced that they now knew, and they were coming for her, she placed the heavy mattress down and huddled into a corner, shivering and crying as she heard a big boom, and the door fall from its frame.

They had found her.

A/N: _Well that's the introduction, sorry for the cliffhanger everyone, but the second chapter should be up again soon. I'm still stuck with deciding what Anna should do, but I'm sure it will all unfold as I make the next chapter. I'm in deep with this story, even though I've only just started it. I feel pity for poor Anna, but soon you'll realize that things will turn out for the better…Or will they? See you soon, and please could you give me some feedback by Reviewing? You'll go on my thanks list, and I'd really appreciate it. The more people reviewing, the faster the chapters will come. Enough bragging! Lol. C'ya!_


	2. Realizing

Chapter Two – Realizing

A/N: _Short Authors note, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! Thanks to the people who read the first chapter, Go you! Oh, and this chapter is going on while chapter one is, like it's a sort of meanwhile thing, so while Anna's laying on her bed at the start of the first chapter, this is what the other person is doing at the same time._

Remus Lupin, approximately 300 Kilometers away from where Anna was, braced himself for the Order meeting that was about to start in a few minutes. Guests from the Order of the Phoenix started to pile in the spacious room, sitting in their seats and waiting for the signal, the arrival of their leader, their chief of the Order, Albus Dumbledore.

He was situated next to Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape, Tonks was okay, and he was learning to trust Snape, even if he didn't like Remus back. He thought of himself as a pretty decent man, Remus did, he was nice to anyone who was on his good side, but anyone who had experienced his bad side had basically never saw or heard of him again, So Snape was lucky Remus had never yelled at him.

Albus Dumbledore made his way though the room, to the top of the long kitchen table in the Nobel House of Black, the house where they held their meetings every week but this was the second one this week, obviously top secret important news had come in, about the new plans with the ministry of magic, who were still fully in the dark about the Order, and what Voldemort was doing at that moment.

Ever since Remus Lupin's good friend and fellow marauder, Sirius Black had died in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's death eater cousin, in the fight in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, the Order had been improved with more members and more harder work, better security and much more meetings. Remus still remembered in the department of mysteries, how Harry Potter had been lead down there believing that Sirius was being tortured, Sirius, Remus and a few more Order members went down there to stop Voldemort and his henchmen, the death-eaters, from getting the Prophecy made on Harry Potter which would give Voldemort the way to defeat Harry Potter and the Order once and for all. Which would lead to the Ministry of Magic's defeat and Voldemort would basically rule the world.

Remus's heart ached just thinking about that night, Poor Harry had been suffering a bad depression ever since that day when Sirius died. Remus lost a best friend like a brother, but Harry had lost a friend, a godfather, and now had another hole in his heart. It had been played with when Voldemort killed his parents when he was one, Lily and James, Remus's other best friends, it was all stinking Pettigrew's fault. Peter Pettigrew, the traitor. He never spoke his name, not since last year. None of this would have happened if they had never met Pettigrew, everyone would have been so happy.

It pained him to think about it, and he was choking back tears, he almost lost the fight but Dumbledore's voice awoke him from his fears. He was happy once again, for the saviour of many, Albus Dumbledore. "Remus? Remus are you with us?" His kind voice asked, Remus jumped slightly in shock but nodded in reply, Dumbledore's blue eyes held concern but still had that twinkling faith that always made Remus smile.

"As I was saying, Welcome to another Order meeting," He said in another tone, the talking stopped as Dumbledore continued, "Today, we are called here again because there is some new news on Lord Voldemort's newest hideaway," Everyone was silent, "And we have reason to believe that he is holding children captive."

As Dumbledore spoke these words, Remus was in a sense of Déjà vu. Voldemort holding children captive? Then in his mind, a small face formed, of a girl, she had pale skin, long straight eyebrows, emerald eyes, and long straight black hair with a small smile. Who was she? Then he remembered, he almost fell off his chair as he stood up.

"Oh bloody hell!" He moaned, every pair of eyes was on him, "How could I forget about Anna!?" He remembered the little girl he had tutored when he was caught captive by Voldemort, no one knew where she was but him. How could he have forgotten about her? He gave her his diary, the small girl once again filled his mind, the big shirt he had given her five years ago, the small smiles she would have on her face when he visited her, when he held her in his arms when she cried, when he taught her to read and write. A few curious glances were shot his way. He knew he would have to go through the pain of telling everyone again about Anna Michelle.

"Anna Michelle was only Five when I was caught captive by Voldemort, I was sent there to tutor her, She had been caught when she was one by her caring mother, Merriweather Michelle," Even Albus looked surprised as Remus continued, "Her mother was-was murdered on the spot, she had no choice but to give up her child after she was dead, they took Anna away and locked her up, ever so often, people would come to care for her," he was on the verge of tears, "God, Albus, the girl was only five when they-they started to torture her and leave her alone in that cabin, until they could find a suitable tutor, I decided to take the job, it was either that or die."

Remus went on telling everyone about Anna Michelle, "She was a gorgeous kid, but a weird one, since she had never seen daylight, she was convinced that night was her only friend, for the first few times I came, she ran away from me, hiding in a corner of her room. But soon she had grown accustom to my visits, and began to trust me, I taught her how to read, write, pray, all of it, I stayed with her ever since she was eleven, she was like the daughter I never had, I gave her my diary, one of which I put the key to the basement in the cabin too, but I don't think she ever read it, she didn't know my name, because I never told her, I wasn't suppose to, then, when they thought she was old enough on her own, a death-eater modified my memory, only of Anna, it was pushed out of my mind until someone talked about her again. And now, now I remember her… I remember it all."

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing, Remus Lupin confessing memories he only just remembered, was this true? He trusted Remus and knew he wouldn't lie to them so he went with a soft approach, due to how distressed the man before him was. "Do you know where she is?" Remus nodded and replied in a hoarse voice.

"If she's still there, maybe she escaped, or maybe they killed her." He watched the other man gulp and try to stop the tears Dumbledore knew was coming. But Remus was strong and covered up the sign of them. Dumbledore remembered Merriweather Michelle, she didn't go to Hogwarts, but to Durmstrang, he didn't know she had a daughter though, even though he knew it would hurt Remus to question him, he had to.

"What did she look like? Explain how she acted as well, and maybe what you think Voldemort did to her." Dumbledore asked, keeping his voice cool and trying not to sound rude, "In detail if you can." Remus nodded and sighed.

"She was very attractive, attractive in the strange way, I don't know why I thought that since she was only a small child, but she was pale, very pale," Dumbledore nodded, Just like her mother, he thought, Remus also knew Merriweather Michelle, which made it even harder for him to explain Anna. "She had long black hair, unbelievably straight, she didn't talk much but most of the times she was really depressed, I could only cheer her up a little, She didn't have marks visually on her face, but on her body, it showed where they whipped her and where the curses were placed the most, she trusted me enough to show me the marks, and explain what the curses felt like, More to her appearance, it wasn't the hair that shocked me, it was how perfect her eyebrows looked, long and straight, her cheekbones were high and her nose was small, she was nothing like her mother though. But there was one thing that seemed so familiar to me."

Dumbledore nodded, "And what was that Remus?"

"Her eyes, dark jade green, weren't her mothers maybe her fathers, but they were knowledgeable they told you all you needed to know, and as if sometimes she wasn't herself." Dumbledore nodded and smiled to Remus. Remus looked up and caught his eyes, they locked into position as everyone was packing away and getting ready to leave, "What now Albus?"

"Severus, Nymphadora, Mundungus, Alastor and Remus, Please remain behind, also Molly, could you get Team B down here," Dumbledore looked at the group of people who had to stay behind, Molly Weasley nodded and went to floo to Order of the Phoenix Team B, a special organization where Reserve order members who did the day and nightly shifts on various key places, and helped the main order, Team A when they needed help, if an ambush caught order members from Team A, Team B would rush in to save as many as possible.

Molly came back after a few minutes, with news, "Team B have been called out to headquarters Albus, their just getting equipped and ready to move." Albus nodded to her and she smiled at him back, she put a hand on Remus's shoulder, "It's alright Remus, we'll get her back." Remus gave her a small smile and nodded. "Is that all you want from me Albus?" Dumbledore nodded and Molly walked out the door and to her room they shared while their kids and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were off school, all of them were at the Nobel house of black at that moment, another part of the plan to keep Harry and his peers safe from Voldemort's harm. It looked like another was going to join the group soon enough, Harry Potter had a big heart and would most likely accept Anna in their group.

The question was now, Would Anna keep her sanity? For a person who had never seen daylight, it would be a shock for the child to meet a lot of new people, especially now that she was sixteen, he hoped she was a strong girl, and didn't doubt that she is.

Albus sat down once again and gestured the others to do so as well, he smiled as Team B Set A came in, consisting of five highly trained aurors and took their own seats. Everyone watched him expectantly, it wasn't until Severus Snape spoke in his drawling dangerous tone. "What now Headmaster?"

Albus smiled, "Now Severus, Remus and the rest of you, We are going to rescue Anna Michelle."

Whilst this was going on, up in the second room to the right, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley sat down on beanbags in the boys room. Talking about what they heard. They had used Fred and Georges now improved extendable ears to listen in on the Order's business, they had heard how distressed Remus Lupin, now once again the new defence against the dark arts teacher, tell the order about a girl named Anna Michelle.

"Who do you think she is?" Ron asked, Hermione Granger rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, Ron and Hermione had been dating ever since Sirius's death, they realized that they'd need to be as strong as they could to keep Harry from breaking down again.

"It's obvious Ron, Don't you listen?" Hermione said, twirling her long brown hair with her fingers, "Professor Lupin said that she had been caught by Voldemort and has never seen daylight."

Ron looked at her shocked, "How did you know all that?" Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and smiled, Harry smiled sadly as well, something he hadn't done in a while.

"Some of us actually listen Ron." Ginny said, smiling wider, Ron stuck his tongue out at his younger sister, and Ginny gave him the finger, she had changed a lot in a few years, now about to start fifth year, she had grown more mature and had dated more guys than Ron and Harry had done with girls. Ron still was a trouble maker, now like his brothers, even though he was sixth year prefect with Hermione again.

"For god sakes Ron, don't you listen at all, Remus even described what she looked like!" Harry said angrily, staring out the window, he knew what Anna Michelle must feel like, never knowing either of your parents and being locked in a hellhole, but she had it way more bad than him, he never thought anyone could have it badder than him… but Anna… for some reason, unlike everyone else, he understood her and pitied her even if she didn't want pity, like he didn't for his godfather's death. He was starting to accept it now, for once.

Team B Set A and the group of Albus Dumbledore's Team A members arrived in the forest which surrounded where Anna's cabin supposedly was, Remus Lupin prayed that she was still there that no one had touched her. He then realized how much he wanted to hold her again, for her to live a normal life. He loved her like a daughter, and he thought she loved him like a father, but would she accept him now that he had to leave her before.

There it was, he thought after an hour of leading the team through the forest, his accurate werewolf hearing and finding worked even when he was in his human form, he had never wrote in his diary about his transformations, and thus, never told Anna.

A million emotions were running through him as he approached the house silently, it was even smaller than he remembered, if he could think clearly, he registered that the man who delivered food to her, Avery his name was, had done it earlier that day. He could almost sense her fear as he knocked once on the door, two of the Team B members were talking as he knocked, he thought he heard something, but no one was there. He hoped, he prayed that Anna was alive.

Another knock, Albus touched his shoulder and then smiled, raised his wand and whispered, "Knockus!" With a tone of pressure. The door fell of it's hinges and they were about to walk in when Remus stopped them.

"Let me go first." Albus nodded and Remus moved into the room.

A/N: _Another Evil Cliffhanger, this chapter was sort of boring I know, but I had to explain who the people at the door was in another point of view, it also tells you that the trio and Ginny have a basic knowledge of Anna. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, but if it is shorter, please don't flame I put as much time and effort into every chapter of this story. So please respect that. In the next chapter, Reunions are made, it might be a little teary. Sorry for the boring chappie, hopefully you'll forgive me. But please tell me how you feel, it will only take another few seconds by clicking the review button, I like to know that people read this. Thanks! C'ya._


	3. Reunions

Chapter Three – Reunions

A/N: _This chapter, like the last one is rapidly changing POV's back and forth between what's happening at the noble house of black and what's happening at Anna's cabin. Thanks to all you reviewers, I love your feedback, so helpful. There might be a little Ginny/Harry in this chapter, or implying it anyway. I just love to torture Ron. (Ron: Hey! Ron Fangirls: Yeah! Hey! Me: Hee…Hee…Oops.) Also, this is to pay for the boring chapter last time (If you found it a little bit boring.) OH YEAH! And the order meeting was at Eight in the night so now it's night time when they go to get Anna. Remember that OK. _

_Before i go, I must thank my reviewers:_

**Chris** - Thanks for reviewing I promise you'll find out where Remus comes in later. The Dark Lord at some time in the story will find out that Anna is missing, so no worries, it won't be rainbows and butterflies, it will have some violence later... because i just love seeing people punch up death-eaters! O.o. I hope you like this next chapter.

**Encanted Blood - **You reviewed for Chapter one right? Lol. I'm sorry i didn't write my thanks up on the second chappie I answered your questions in a reivew so that's taken care of. Thanks again for giving me feedback!

**Astrea Von Hurston** -Awww.... thanks! :) Aren't you just so cute Pats AVH's head. Thank you for such kind words.

Now to the story!

* * *

Harry Potter laid down to rest in his shared room with Ron, ready for a night's sleep. But for some reason, after hearing about the mysterious Anna Michelle, something had changed him, usually what he found easy was now hard, he kept imagining himself in Anna's situation. He was so lucky, to have friends and to allowed out in the daylight. But Anna wasn't allowed to do that. She had to stay in the same cabin, day after day after day. Harry surely would go insane if he was to do either.

He was awoken out of his thoughts when a snowy white owl, his own female owl, flew from outside, to his windowsill with a letter in her hands. Harry got out of bed and walked towards her, then stroked her head absentmindedly and realized that a note was held in her hands, he smiled and took it off her, causing her to fly over to her cage, then perching there for the night.

Harry took his time to open the letter, as if savoring it, for some reason, after a minute, he just ripped open the envelope, and opened up the letter inside. After reading it, he dropped it as if it was poisonous and rushed out of the room, apparently smiling. Just missing the awakening of his best friend, Ron watched Harry walk out in distress and went to go pick up the letter.

'Dear Harry, Meet me out on the Porch if you're having trouble sleeping, I've got a _solution_ for both of us, Love Ginny.'

The overprotective brother of Ginny Weasley frowned in disgust, well, well, well, Mr. Harry James Potter, if you want to play it that way… He followed after Harry, hoping he could get there before they get into something unpleasant to think about.

Remus walked slowly into the cabin, telling everyone else to look in certain rooms, himself and Dumbledore went to check Anna's bedroom, the most likely place she would be. Severus and Alastor Moody were to check the kitchen, Nymphadora and the Team B leader to check the bathroom, Mundungus Fletcher and a Team B member to main corridors and Three team B members outside for back up.

They were supplied with wands, protective curse gear - the latest order protection, found out and made by Nymphadora and Alastor – and muggle walkie-talkies, to call for backup if needed. Remus, knowing the status of this place, thought it wasn't needed, but the Team B seemed to think differently.

He was slightly nervous as Dumbledore and himself took a turn right towards the child's room, Anna would be much older now, Will she hate him? Will he still have feelings for her? Remus loved Anna Michelle more than she knew, he loved her with every fiber of his body and hated to have to go, but it was either that or die, he remembered what he wrote in his diary. I'll come back for you. Before he gave it to her.

Then he realized that she wouldn't hate her, that she'd understand, he remembered the Anna he used to know, understanding, compassionate, but a little too curious, she'd be just the same, just the same as she used to be.

Or he hoped she would.

Harry walked onto the Porch with a small smile, he saw Ginny Weasley, the smallest of the Weasley family wearing a small pink nightdress covered with a purple silk nightgown, he loved the way the silk looked on her. Though she had no real feelings for him, and he had no real feelings for her, only friendship. He knew what she meant by solution.

"Gin." Harry's voice was quiet, he was now standing behind her, she turned around sharply, saw him, and smiled.

"Hey Harry, I couldn't fall asleep." She said smiling sweetly, he loved her smile, he loved everything about her. She was gorgeous, but still only a friend.

"Ditto." He replied, again in the small quiet tone. Ginny loved the way he spoke in the tone, so quiet and mysterious, yet so friendly all the same, she loved him. As a friend.

They both sat on the same chair on the Porch and started to talk to spend some time off sleeping. Ginny talked of the stars and what her star sign was, and Harry did the same, it was then they found their star signs compatible, Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and thought exactly the same thing, _As friends_.

Little did they know, Ginny's brother thought differently. As they talked, Ron Weasley lurked in the shadows. Ginny looked around as if something was bothering her, Harry asked what it was and she said she just had the familiar sensation of being watched.

"I hate that," She said, frowning, Harry stroked her cheek. Ron almost blew his cover, there was something going on between his sister and best friend. Meanwhile as he thought this, Harry too had the familiar sensation of being watched.

"So what was that, _solution_?" Harry asked, grinning at Ginny, Ron was about to blow a fuse as he realized what was coming up next. He jumped out in full view, and startled both Harry and Ginny, "GINERVA KAYLEIGH WEASLEY! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" He yelled, face red of rage Harry looked embarrassed and Ginny looked shocked and as he approached they accidentally fell overboard and off the Porch. Then all Ron heard was a Splash, and thought, are they alright? Did he kill them? He didn't mean too! But then he thought of the splash.

"Great Ron! Now I'm soaking wet!" Ron could still hear Ginny's voice in his head, she was gone, "Good one Ron!" He could hear his best friend's one in his mind as well, Oh Harry, Ginny.

"Ron what are you doing?"

He turned to see a pair of dripping wet and angry friends, What if he was wrong, what if they were just friends? Nah. Too many clues.

"What were you doing to my sister?!" Ron asked Harry protecting his sister he pulled Ginny from his former friend and scowled, "I read the note! What solution!? What were you implying?!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and started to burst out with laughter.

The room looked as it had always done, dull grey, everything was still there, except Anna, Remus stepped in first, he looked around in fear, then in all the places Anna would be hiding. He did the only other thing he could, he called her name.

"Anna!" He called, there was no response, he looked a little down when he realized, she must have escaped. Or, a pang of fear hit him… She was dead. Albus Dumbledore watched as the man before him almost completely broke down, he opened his ears to any sound of breathing or footsteps, but found none. No one noticed the small girl, unseen in the corner.

"It's alright Remus, we will find her…" She heard this, Remus Lupin! He had come back for her! Just like the diary said.

"But what if she's dead!" The man moaned, Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked at Remus with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Do not worry son, we will find her. Now, I will go and make sure anyone else hasn't found her. Maybe you would like to remember more about this room." Remus nodded and Albus left the man alone.

Albus walked down the corridor and met up with the rest of them, they all shook their heads when they were asked by him if they had found Anna or not. The worst had been confirmed, Anna was indeed, Gone. It was either she had escaped or she was dead. Both of which, Dumbledore didn't like at all.

Back in the room, Remus prayed, and spoke out loud, no one was there to hear him so why not? "Oh gods," he whispered as tears rolled down his face, he understood what depression felt like, he hadn't felt it since Sirius's death. "Please, Please tell me that Anna Michelle is alright." He turned to leave the room, tears still falling and face looking down.

Just as he reached the doorframe, he caught onto a small, quiet and utterly familiar voice.

"Remus?"

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Ron snapped, watching the two laugh until they cried, that only made them laugh even more, Harry finally regained his control as Ginny laughed and coughed at the same time, trying to control herself as well.

"You-you-you thought that we-we…" She started to laugh again, Harry stood smiling as he close d his eyes and shook his head, he leaned onto a pole on the porch, still breathless from laughing.

"What Ginny means is you thought that the _solution_ was us having sex wasn't it?" Harry asked, smiling, both Ginny and Ron flushed a deep colour.

Ron admitted to his friend, "Yes, that is what that letter implied." Harry grinned at his best friend but his eyes were locked on Ginny.

"Ron, do you know why I took advanced potions for an elective?" Harry asked still grinning like a fool, Ginny watched him, maintaining every moment of this funny chapter to their life story. Ron shook his head and asked what it had to do about anything.

Harry was about to talk but Ginny beat him to it. "Harry and me had been away from you and Hermione so much, not for love, not so much for your privacy but because we have been concocting a potion, and experimental one anyway. Last time Harry or I took a sleeping potion, it didn't work properly, so we were making one that did work and made you sleep as if you fell asleep by yourself by just drifting, we were going to see tonight if it finally worked."

Ron flushed a familiar red and made his way to the door, "Okay, well I'll leave you too it," He smiled slightly, "Just don't become the next Snape, either of you." He walked fully out of view before Harry or Ginny talked to each other. They sat back on the couch and talked to each other, slowly coming into an end.

As Ginny was talking, she suddenly realized something, her feelings, she loved Harry and as Harry was listening, He suddenly realized it as well, he loved Ginny Weasley. So they became inches apart, and slowly, very slowly, bought it in to a soft and tender kiss, they both thought the same thing as they held on. What if Ron saw this? Both of them were amused with the scenarios of Ginny's brother.

Ginny finally started to speak, "Harry?" She asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, Ginerva?"

Ginny flushed red, "Don't call me that." She purred in a snappish sort of way, Harry looked sorry, she giggled and then said, "Want to test out this sleeping solution?"

Harry smiled and nodded dumbly. So much for friends, he thought, and bent in to kiss her again. Before he could however, Ginny shoved a vial in his face.

"This sleeping solution, not _that_ sleeping solution," She said, smiling.

Harry could only grin.

Remus Lupin turned around to see a face he hadn't seen in five years. There before him stood Anna Michelle. She was exactly how he remembered, paper-pale, slimly built up, strong features, high cheekbones, gorgeous jade eyes, sexy eyebrows, and the long straight black hair that made her whole, she was perfect, even with dust mattered over her face.

"God…" He trailed off, She looked so depressed, just as he felt, tears of sadness and loss were replaced by tears of joy as Anna came closer and gave Remus the hug she had been waiting for, for five years.

His words in his diary were true, he had came for her. He hadn't changed a bit, she thought as he held her in his arms, he still had the short brown hair flecked with the familiar gray, the honey brown eyes, the stern features and the two slashes down his face, but she loved him. He was like her father and she was like his daughter. Vowing to never leave one an other.

But he did leave, part of her mind said, but the other disagreed. He came back. Remus Lupin, her old tutor and only friend had came back for her. As she held on, he lifted her up, she felt a free sensation as he looked into her eyes, honey brown meeting emerald green they came closer as she pillowed her head in his chest and he kissed her forehead. She was fine, she was happy. He had come back for her, and all she could do was cry, cry in her saviors arms.

A/N: _Okay, there's another chapter done, I told you it would be longer, sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't make it anymore longer, it would end up in another cliffhanger, and I want to say sorry also for the number of changing POV's. I think I've beaten my record since last chapter, lol. But Anna finally meets Remus again. How sweet. Next Chapter: Anna finally meets daylight, or maybe that's next chapter, I dunno, I'm predicting the chapter to be as long as this one, maybe longer, I don't know. Also, please don't flame me for making this a Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron fic, if you don't like it, don't read this story, there won't be much more uncomfortable scenes (aka. Sex.) due to the young readers on this site, I am even sorry for mentioning that word at all in that story. It is rated only for the later use of violence and swearing VERY little of either and maybe for a few little kisses, but that is ALL._


	4. Daylight

Chapter Four – Daylight

A/N: _Thanks for your reviews! God, I am so in deep still with this story, I'm in love with it so much. Oh and, I forgot to put this up. My disclaimer. The wonderful J.K Rowling owns all of the characters featured in here, except for Anna Michelle, Merriweather Michelle, the plot, the idea of a Team B for the order of the phoenix (the OotP owned by J.K as well) also anything your not acquainted with, ask me in a review and I'll tell you if it's J.K's or mine. Again, I do not own Harry Potter characters, spells ect. I'm just having my fair share in playing around with them. If you think it's wrong, don't read this story. Anyway, onto the chapter._

* * *

Severus Snape sighed and then groaned, "Shouldn't he be back by now if the girls not there?" He asked, Tonks nodded in agreement and yawned, the Team B leader and the members were outside, guarding. Albus sighed as well, Blue eyes still twinkling with respect. 

"Poor man," Dumbledore said, sighing once again, concern filled the room. They were all in the kitchen, everyone on chairs, Mad-Eye's eye could see through walls, and thus seeing Anna and Remus there, talking.

"I think you may be wrong," he said, cracking a smile. Tonks leaned in, interested in him.

"Ooh, Mad-Eye, what do you see?" She asked curiously, smiling slightly, he grinned right back as Severus let out a huff of impatience. Mundungus was already gone, he thought ahead, knowing they weren't going to find the girl.

"Well, I can tell you. The Kid's gorgeous." He said, not flushing at all, in fact only smiling, portraying no more emotion. Tonks, however was frowning. Severus stood up and grimaced.

"So we've been waiting here for an hour while them two talk!" He said, obviously angered at this news. Albus stood up to stop him from going down the hall and ripping the two of them to shreds.

"Severus, this is a fragile child, she has never had anyone to talk to but Remus, so please, have some consideration and realize that you cannot tell them what to do." Severus looked surprised at the headmasters sudden tone, but knowing Dumbledore, he admitted his defeat and sat back down.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus was at the door standing with quite a large bundle in his arms, one that appeared to be sleeping. He smiled, and held her tighter, "I gave her a special potion. One that Harry made for me, told me that my use was greater that his, Works like a charm." He said gesturing down at the sleeping bundle, Severus almost fell out of his seat, Harry Potter? A charm at potions? He couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe it. Severus only let him do Advanced potions because the headmaster had told him it would be good for the boy to continue with his class. One potion didn't change what Severus Snape thought of Harry Potter, not one bit. 

They stood up to leave, Remus being extra quiet because of Anna, Tonks watched the two as Mad-Eye Moody did as well, they sure did love each other, she thought, but as a father daughter relationship. Precisely as Remus thought of them to be, and as Anna did as well.

* * *

Team B was taken back to their own headquarters and saluted Albus Dumbledore and the Order members present a good day, and one of them smiled at the sleeping Anna. Dumbledore told Remus that Anna should stay at the Noble house of Black in a spare room with him, just so she could be protected, and tomorrow, they would buy her new clothes and hopefully see about sending her to Hogwarts, everyone said their goodbyes to Remus and Anna and all left, Remus walked in the house with the sleeping child still in his arms only to be greeted by Molly and Arthur Weasley. 

"We just couldn't sleep until we knew that she was safe," Molly said to Remus, he nodded and stroked Anna's pale skin and smiled at her sleeping face.

"And to think I almost lost her." He said in a small whisper, Molly looked at Arthur uneasily and he looked back at her assuringly, Remus however, was still engrossed with the miracle in front of him. After a small converse, Arthur went to bed, Molly redressed Anna with a wave of her wand and then showed Remus up to the spare room where she were to sleep, he was to stay with her, for safety reasons, he was partially afraid of her being caught, but he closed all the blinds and made sure every light was out, even locked the door so they were in pitch black darkness, so Anna wouldn't freak when she saw daylight, he wanted to be there to see her beaming face when the rays of sunshine hit her face, he was planning it out very carefully.

Remus, held Anna in his arms and fell asleep, her small body pressed up against his as if a father embracing his daughter in a lovingly way, then surprisingly, he fell asleep like a baby dreaming only of positive things.

* * *

The hideout was grubby, but the man running across the halls and through the corridors didn't care, he had news, bad news, about a girl in a cabin. He kept running, not caring about the cockroaches or the spiders in the corners of the place, lurking in the shadows and watching him. 

He sped up faster and realized that he could not stop if he wanted to, until he reached his master, he didn't want his master to wait and hear the news from someone else, that would mean he would be disowned or worse, his real identity would be found.

This man didn't really care about Lord Voldemort, his _master_, he only cared that he kept up his job until he was free to go, which the Dark Lord had promised him in return of his services. It was rare that the Dark Lord would let a death eater go, but he was very helpful to the Dark Lord and the master had many reserves waiting to be official members and they were much better when they were young, but really, it sickened this man to know that young blood would be spilt serving Voldemort.

He came to a big circular room, the man raced to the foot of what seemed to be a throne, an old one though, it was as if it lost it's gleam and shine long ago, it was now a dark sooty black colour. He knelt down and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

Voldemort hissed, realizing that someone was there, delivering news to him. "Yes, What is the news?" He asked with an impatient huff.

"My lord, terrible news," he paused frowning deeply, "Many loyal servants have failed you, the child has escaped." With this he knelt back down and put a hand over his heart.

"We have many children in our grasp, tell me which one!" Voldemort forced, the man kept staring at the floor as he stood up and spoke once again.

"The girls name is Anna Michelle, the one that had been locked in the cabin since a baby." He said with no emotion, even though this news was bad to Voldemort's temper, to see a man like him, with no emotion or caring whatsoever about a child, was good work to him.

"Yes Avery, you are a loyal and faithful servant." He paused, "Wormtail!" he called to a man in the corner, the small mousy man rose and came closer to his master, "Find that child, she couldn't have gone far. Avery," he looked down on the death eater as the man named Wormtail left, "Are you loyal to me and not to Harry Potter?"

The man named Avery stood still and had no emotions on his face again as he spoke spitting out each word, "Yes, my lord, I am as loyal to you as a dog is loyal to his owner," Voldemort raised an eyebrow, the man didn't see this and continued, "But either you or me could not care for such an animal as a dog, and an owner is too weak to be called worthy of you so only the basic fact stands, none of the rankings are true." He once again knelt down and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robe.

He smirked an evil smirk, "You will be rewarded greatly Avery, you may go."

The man named Avery left in no hurry, and on his way back out, killed every single cockroach and spider he found lurking in the shadows.

* * *

At the exact same time, one thousand miles away from where Voldemort was hiding, both Anna Michelle and Harry Potter awoke with a start, both sweaty, both just had the same dream about Lord Voldemort receiving news on the escape. 

Anna put a hand to her head as she felt a hot white pain through her skull, it was only a mere headache, her eyes grew quickly accustom to the dark and she turned around, to see Remus Lupin laying next to her. She remembered it all, he had come for her, like he said he would. She stood up and shook him once, even though he looked so peaceful all alone under the covers, when she couldn't awaken him, she slipped into the bed and did what he had done to her last night. She kissed the top of his head.

With a jump Remus awoke, the room was pitch black and he was sure it was night time, he was about to go back to sleep when a small voice uttered his name, "Remus?"

"Anna." He said remembering, he realized what she had done and flushed, pretty sure that Anna had grown friendly to the dark and saw him go red. She frowned and then replied him.

"I had a bad dream," She said, as if a child crying to her mother, Remus understood her case and went easy on the child.

He paused as if pondering something, "Anna, I am going to disappear for a second to see someone, will you be alright on your own?" Remus asked concerned, Anna nodded, which was a stupid thing to do in the dark, but he was accustom enough to see her nod. He did and told her, "Relax in bed and I promise, I will come back."

Anna believed him as he unlocked the door. She watched him closely. As the door opened, she saw something she had never seen before, a strip of light, it was more beautiful than she had imagined, but in another second, it was gone like Remus was. Did she make it up? Was their really light out there? She had to know, but as she turned the doorknob, she found it was locked. He must have locked it automatically. She didn't think of it as a big deal, since she was locked up and shunned all her life, but she heeded his words and crawled back to bed, she was smiling for the first time since ages.

Outside, Remus told everyone who was awake (which was everyone) to turn off all the lights, due to Anna not being able to see them until he opened the front door when they were to go out, all windows were covered and everything was in darkness, they could barely see each other.

Remus opened up the door to the spare room and stepped inside, then whispered to her. "Anna?" There was a small movement and he found himself being embraced by her. She whispered back at him.

"Was it real?" She sounded hopeful almost upset, he knelt down and looked at her in the dark.

"Was what real?" He asked concerned, what was Anna talking about? He pondered, but realized as she spoke to him in her small and hushed tone.

"The light." She said, pausing for a breath, she seemed to have seen a light somewhere, but the windows were being painted magically black so it could only reflect black, then he remembered the light that had blemished the room when he had walked out of the door.

"Yes Anna." He paused like she did, smiling to her as she gave him another hug with a huge smile of her own, it touched his heart more than anything else to be gifted with her smile. He loved it, he stroked Anna's cheek and she smiled up at him. She knew she was acting like a baby, but now she knew, the light was real. There really was a world out there.

She was positively giddy, more happy than any other time in her life, "Remus!" She asked suddenly, he fell over, and for some reason she found that funny, she giggled and it lightened up her face, it lightened up Remus's face as well to see her like that.

"Yes my love?" He asked her, she flushed a red at him calling her 'my love' as a symbol of affection, she obviously meant a lot to him. And for that she was glad, she had forgotten all about her bad dream, her mind was filled with the possibility of light.

"Oh Remus, Can I see it again!" She asked, He nodded and she grinned again, he then turned serious and she watched him, while sitting on her bed. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"When we go out to see the other people in this house, I have made the rooms dark because I want you to see the sunlight in the day as your first real experience, so please forgive me, the sun's rays are lighter than any light bulb ever made." She beamed and he smiled back at her. Then she held out a hand to help him up from falling on the floor. He said a small thank you and took her hand, then opened the door.

_I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story…_

Anna's eyes were still used to the dark, she opened them wider so she could walk down the stairs properly, she kept her hand bound with Remus' as she walked. As they came to the stairs, on a few, Remus almost tripped, but she held him up, he thanked her for that and he opened the door into the kitchen. To Anna's surprise, it was huge, the room was spacious and there were quite a few people there. Four of which were her age, one motherly looking woman, a tall man that one of the boys looked like and two teenage boys, they all were sitting down, and all looked friendly.

…_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me…_

"Anna, we will meet these people in a minute," The small girl nodded as Remus said this and everyone watched as he walked out of the room, almost everyone followed them out as they watched him and Anna approach the front door, this was it, Everyone, including Anna and Remus thought.

…_Don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape…  
_

He put a hand on the lock as Anna shivered in anticipation, she had no idea what was coming, but she knew what it basically was, Remus was going to show her to world with light. The world she had never seen. As he twisted the lock, Anna braced herself mentally and physically, even though she knew what would happen next would be totally unexpected.

…_In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me…_

What Anna saw next was too perfect for words. The door opened and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears as she looked at the world, colours of all different shades met her eyes, she felt them come down as she took another step out into the place of so much wonders, so many colours, so much bliss. The tears rolled down her cheeks and dampened her shirt as she watched the hue of everything. All the light no darkness whatsoever, she couldn't believe it, it was too perfect. Too perfect. Her bare feet were slightly sore on the pebbles that blemished the front yard of number 12 Grimmauld place, as she knelt down and slightly hurt her knees, she remembered no pain.

She looked up at Remus and as if it were the first time she saw him, he had perfect features when they were filled up with light, sandy brown hair, light eyes full of emotion, thin red-pink lips and stern also filled with emotion features. As more tears filled her eyes she stood up and embraced him, he was crying also, he knelt down to her and hugged her deeper, then smelt her hair as he held the child, he was so happy to see her happy. She was so different by the light.

…_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…_

"Oh Remus, It's absolutely beautiful." She spoke quite loudly, trying to be heard, he knew the family and people behind him were all crying as they watched the two as well, and in front was Harry Potter, watching a life being saved.

And finally they let go, Anna gazed up into the sun, or near it anyway, since she had heard that it could cause blindness and she didn't think she could take it if she were blind, if she were to never see this again, never see her Remus. Her Remus. He loved her, she loved him. He was her's, and she was his.

Remus held her and realized, that Anna was his, he loved her she loved him he was her's and she was his, he stood and held her hand as he walked back into the house with her, feeling proud of himself for making Anna so happy, his mind registered that this was the happiest he and she had ever felt, she had been saved by him, she had been shown the light by him. They were meant to be with each other and he knew he would never ever leave her again. Not in a million years.

Anna smiled up at him and he smiled back down, both had love in their eyes as they looked back at the light before closing the doors in Darkness, Molly Weasley sniffed back and wiped her tears as did everyone else before turning on the light. Anna was still surprised as she looked at everyone's faces. She giggled and they all laughted, Remus thought this was the best thing ever, if only Sirius were here to see it. He realized that Sirius was there, was there with them but in spirit. That he would always be in their hearts, he accepted it and accepted something else.

Anna Michelle had finally seen daylight, she had finally met daylight.

…_oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_the goddess of imaginary light…_

* * *

A/N: _Aww, wasn't that so sweet! I'm sorry, I had trouble writing it, I loved it too much and I wanted it to be longer but I don't think I could detail it any more. You might think I'm overreacting but this girl has NEVER seen the light or sun at all, so she had to be impressed, she has never seen bright colours either. I just wanna run and give her a huge hug the poor lamb! Don't you? Lol. Please give me your feedback, do you like it? Do you hate it? What can I improve, please tell me! It will only take seconds to review this story. Oh BTW (By the way,  if no one knew what that meant… Crickets), The song is called 'Imaginary' by the wicked cool rock band Evanescence, I just HAD to shove that in somewhere, that song is an inspiration to all! Thank ya for reading this. Another chapter up soon. C'ya!!_


	5. A Girls Guide to Life

Chapter Five – A Girls Guide To Life

A/N: _OMG! Chapter five! I am so very proud of myself, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have done writing it so far. I love all feedback and I will be responsible for any mistakes in this story, I hope nothing is really cliché in this story (overdone) I think maybe the introducing a new character is all. But Anna Michelle's life is different to other girls one's, it's not the old transfer student from America trying to get in Harry Potter's pants and love life, but a saviour story of a girl who has been cruelly treated is finally getting the care she needs. There is still the question though, who is her father Oo (sorry I am in love with that psycho face) Anyway, read on. Also, this chapter has a lot to do with girls and their genitals, so if you want, skip the part if you're a young reader, it's not to bad, just explain some things to Anna that she didn't notice. Oh and Anna hasn't suddenly gotten angry, mood swings are something we girls all get._

Anna braced herself for meeting everyone and held Remus's hand tightly as they walked through the doorsill and into the roomy kitchen. Everyone had regained their self-control and hopefully were not as nervous as Anna to meet them.

She was clad in the nightclothes that Remus had given to her (or she thought he did) last night, she didn't notice until now that she was wearing them. She kept her feet walking and sat in the most far seat from the people in the kitchen then, which was right at the end of the table. Finally, when she had assured that she was going to be okay, Anna stood, she had never talked to anyone with the exception of Remus. She was shaking all over when she spoke in a nervous voice.

"Hi, I am Anna Michelle," she said a little unevenly, trying hard not to cry, "I-I am sixteen this year and I hope that I will see much more of all of you." Her jade eyes went a dark green with a sickly uneasiness, even after she had sat down and stopped speaking.

Remus, whom she owed so much too, spoke for her in a more clear voice, "I'm pretty sure you will Anna, I'm going to enroll you into Hogwarts." Anna looked at him with dark senseless eyes, she didn't want to go there, Hogwarts was the place that haunted her, the huge, castle thing.

"I-I don't want to go there!" She said, in a shaky voice, a boy with raven black hair, green eyes like Anna's and circular glasses nudged his friend.

The boy spoke, "Maybe we should- you know – change the subject Remus, since Anna doesn't want to talk about it. I mean there isn't anything wrong with Hogwarts once you see it."

"Anna, I think that going to Hogwarts would be best f-" Remus started but was interrupted by the raven haired girl at the opposite side of the table.

Anna's stomach region was really bugging her and she wanted to get out, but not to Hogwarts. Anna stood up with a sudden confidence and to everyone's surprise spoke angrily and clearly, "No, changing the subject won't do for me, WE are going to settle this NOW!" Her black hair blew into her face as she spoke and her forest green eyes were filled with an internal courage. "I will NOT go to that… place. And that is FINAL!"

She stormed out of the room, everyone staring at her since they didn't know what to say. Hermione Granger stood and assured everyone that she'll have a girl talk with them, Ginny followed her, winking to Harry as Hermione smiled to Ron.

Anna was situated on the bathroom floor, she looked up at her visitors but did not speak as they invited themselves into the room. Hermione looked over to Ginny and nodded.

Ginny said nonchalantly and sitting down on the cold tile floor, leaning on the bathtub, "So, what's up?" Anna closed her eyes and pointed up.

"The roof."

Ginny sighed with a rage, "It's a question in teen slang, I'm asking you what is wrong!" She almost yelled, Hermione hushed her. Anna opened her eyes.

"I know this is something you don't wanna talk about but hear us out," The smart brunette said soundly, "What's the sudden mood swing?"

Anna sighed in depression and looked down at them, they were harmless, she could at least tell them how she felt, "I feel really sick, like I'm having my guts removed or something…" The girls looked horrified, she frowned, "Maybe I should go and tell the boys if it's too gross for you to-"

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, Ginny spoke first, "No, No, it's just I think I know why your acting this way. How long ago did it start?"

"Well, it's never caused me to be angry before, just depressed, it started when I was around Ten to eleven." Hermione giggled as Anna said this, Ginny had a huge grin upon her face.

"My, my, my Anna Michelle, you my child are an early bloomer." Hermione said with a laugh, Anna flushed because she didn't know what it meant, Hermione saw this and smiled again, "Don't worry about it, better then being a late one, I was early as well when I got mine."

"Got what?" Anna asked with a small grimace.

"Accio, Girls Guide To life!" She said with a flick of a wooden stick a flicker of red and yellow light errupted from the stick, As she saw Anna look at it with surprise, she muttered, "I'm a witch, and I think you are too." Anna still looked at it in horror as a book came flying into the room.

"Okay, what were talking about, is this," She showed Anna a page in the book which had a picture of a lady, marking off days on a calendar, "It happens to every female."

"But- what _is_ it?" She asked as a reply, Ginny was in hysterics of laughter, Hermione was a little shocked and Anna was totally clueless.

"It's your periods, here I'll read the text." She paused looking down at the book, "A girls first period can come as quite a shock. It normally happens around twelve, or thirteen, and it can come without any warning. You could be sitting down reading or at school or you could wake up one morning and find some blood between your legs. Just like that." Hermione looked up at Anna, she was taking all this in easily, She kept explaining where it came from and all abou the craps, answering all the questions Anna had thought about in her mind. She explained how mood swings could effect her. Afterwards, Anna felt more comfortable knowing that anger moods happen to everyone when they feel they were at a risk.

"So princess, you ready to tell us why you hate Hogwarts so much? And maybe your life story?" Ginny asked when Hermione was finished explaining, "Please! And we'll tell you all about our lives."

Anna smiled and nodded, the girls exchanged glances of glee, "Just as long as you don't tell anyone else?" The two girls nodded and smiled sincerely to her again.

"We promise," Hermione said, she did a hand shake to Ginny and Anna, just to prove that they are all honest.

"Okay, I'll tell you about me first. As you know, my name is Anna Michelle, I have never known my father and my mother had died when I was one, I don't like telling people about my mother, all I know is that her name was Merriweather Michelle, she looked nothing like me, except for her paleness. I guessed at first that I had inherited it all from my father, so I stuck to that. Also another thing about my mother was how she had died, was that she was murdered by Lord Voldemort." She paused with a sigh remembering her mothers scream in her head, even though she was only one she remembered a bright green light erupt over her mother and she fell to the floor, dead. "I have never, until recently, actually today, ever been In daylight, I have lived in total darkness for what seems to be forever, I had never any visitors only letters from someone that I had decided I hated."

Ginny looked curious, "Who?"

Anna shrugged, "Don't remember the name," She said frowning, "But it had something to do with poem or riddle." She shrugged again. "Oh, Well."

"Continue," Hermione replied Anna, smiling slightly.

"Well, I was tortured in full dark, they thought I had information, but I was only five! I guess it was just something to make me stronger, cause after a while they stopped, I think I was seven but anyway, I was shoved back into the cabin, someone came everyday to give rations of food and water to me but I had never met them, I suppose it was one of Voldemort's supporters."

"Death-eaters." Hermione cut in, nodding.

"Yeah I think it was that." Anna said continuing her story, "Then I met Remus, at the time I didn't know his name, he never told me, he tutored me for english, mathematics and the rest of it. He also taught me how to pray and everything related to god. I thanked god for him one night, and that was my first prayer."

"When I grew to be eleven, Voldemort somehow found that Remus had feelings for me and was going to far with the caring, so he told Remus to say a goodbye to me and leave, or die. Remus had no choice, so he said his goodbye and gave me a T-shirt, seven sizes big for me though, and his diary." Anna's voice was full of confidence in telling people her story and Ginny and Hermione were listening intently as she described all that had happened to her.

"And why do you hate Hogwarts?"

"I'll get to that later."

* * *

Anna had to be practically dragged back into the kitchen, everyone was in there still, but all helping make lunch, she walked in with her new acquainted friends, she couldn't believe that she only met them today, it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime, due to swapping life stories. Even though Hermione and Ginny didn't feel that their stories were as crash hot or serious as Anna's, she found both exciting to their surprises. They didn't notice that she hadn't said about Hogwarts yet.

Her mood had eased down and Anna was once again slightly nervous, but happy. Everyone sat down to lunch, Hermione and Ginny joining Anna at the end of the table. People started to introduce themselves and greet Anna in a cheerful manner, as if the anger swing never happened, this was because Remus had asked them to pretend it never had happened, knowing Anna's state, they agreed, they knew she had a right to be angry as everyone did.

A flaming red haired boy spoke first, "Ron Weasley," the boy said, his eyes full of emotion, Anna smiled and shook his hand, "Sixteen as well." Anna was liking these people more and more by the minute.

She had already met Hermione and Ginny, but they laughted and met each other again. They pulled off comments like, "Nice to meet you then," and "Oh how do you do," before bursting into laughter, making everyone stare as if they were mental.

She looked upon the last boy, "Harry Potter," he said, "You know the rest, sixteen etc." He flushed and smiled to Ginny who grinned at Hermione who set of a million more grins to everyone. Anna felt like flying or on the verge to anyway, she thought it a gift to see everyone so happy, she had never seen anyone so happy before, Maybe Remus but this place was so cheerful it awed her slightly.

But even though this was, something bugged her, something about a dream, then she remembered it all, she had a million images from the dream flash before her mind, she decided to confront Harry later.

"This is Molly and Arthur Weasley," Anna nodded as Remus said this, she shook hands with each of the couple and turned to the twins. "And these two are Fred and George," amused, she shook their hands as well, they were twins she knew that because they looked exactly the same.

After a nice lunch, compliments to Mrs. Weasley, Anna felt stuffed, it was as if she had just ate two months of rations, Hermione laughted when she told her that. "Well, get used to it girl." She had said. Anna finally felt at home, she finally had friends and people to share her opinion to.

Weeks and months went by and Anna learnt more and more from Hermione and Ginny, to speak up and have confidence, to check out a guy (A/N: It'll come in handy later) and they were starting to teach her how to dance and how to over come the worst of things… Embarrassment. She even had a flick of Hermione's wand, only to say the spell wrong and blow up Hermione's trunk, it was shocking but Hermione did a sort of repair spell, and the pieces of the exploded trunk came back together to form the suitcase it once was.

After this event had happened, Anna was stuffed, she ate her dinner and then was surprised as Remus addressed her in a formal sort of manner and asked her if they could speak alone. She nodded and he asked where she would like to go, to his surprise, she walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor, Remus closed the door behind him and stood.

"Sit." Anna ordered, he sat opposing her and she rolled her eyes, "Sit, next to me…" She said slightly annoyed, but she hadn't told him where to sit the first time so she apologized for her rudeness.

After a minute, Anna decided to break the uneasy silence, "So, Remus. What did you call me in here for?" She said in a small voice, she still hated to talk, even though she did a lot to Hermione and Ginny.

"I wanted to tell you, that you don't have to go to Hogwarts, I can always send you to some-some other school like Durmstrang or something." He asked a little shaky, Anna studied what he was wearing.

A light blue button down short-sleeve shirt that exposed only a small bit of his chest, black slacks and casual men's shoes. She realized what Hermione had said about men, Her voice echoed through Anna's mind, 'Check out all that looks good! Don't worry it's a girl thing, even if you don't want to you find you look at their clothes, then their facial features and then their body, your mind generates mental images of them, if you like what you see, catch him Anna!' She had winked at her with a little cat purr.

Even though she tried to resist, she found herself staring into Remus's cloudy honey brown eyes, he was smiling and his hair was looking rather messy. It annoyed Anna slightly, so she took out a comb and frowned at his questioning face.

"Remus!" She said flushed, "You really-" One brush, "-need to-" more brushes, "-Rethink-" a longer brush, "-Your hairstyle!" She finally finished straightening his hair but then she realized it could not be tamed when it stayed for a second and then sprung back out at her. She grumbled about stubbornness and then remembered what Remus had said about Hogwarts.

"I know this is unexpected, but I rethought it, thanks to two of my new friends, Mione' and Gin." Remus smiled and nodded, Anna let out a sigh and smiled as well. "I want to go."

"That's good news," he said, putting a hand through his hair and looking up at the roof, unknown to the feelings that were boiling inside Anna.

For some reason, she felt a sudden sickness, butterflies in her stomach, she thought it was her period, but it seemed to only happen when he was around. She knew that it wasn't anger, she couldn't feel angry towards him ever, she loved Remus with all her heart, she was prepared to die for him… maybe that was it.

Realizing this, Anna went hot in the cheeks. She felt a wave of dizziness, it felt as if she was going to faint, maybe it wasn't love, but maybe it was her period, maybe… she was so confused. She didn't know what to do as she collapsed into Remus's lap, she was conscious but dizzy. She could only see the white roof of the bathroom until a blurry object blocked her thoughts, Remus was asking if she was okay.

With her sight regained, she forced herself up only to accidentally hit Remus in the head, out of force, their lips met and held there as if in a lock, both people were frozen, Anna finally pulled away flushing scarlet.

Remus was also going red. Anna stood and said uneasily, "Sorry Remus… B-b-but I-I-I… I have to go!" She said, running up to Hermione and Ginny's room. She knew Remus was going to follow her, but after a minute he didn't so she ran faster.

* * *

She closed the door with a quick reflex and slumped to the ground, a hand to cover her face. Hermione and Ginny looked at one and other and then one of them asked her what was wrong.

"Humilation Nation," she said, Ginny and Hermione had told her a load of girl and slang talk, stuff to use and stuff not to.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a tilt of her head, "Gin, Get this girl to a seat, I'll get the ice-cream." Ginny nodded and watched Hermione slip out of the room. What seemed to be five minutes later, Hermione came back, with a small tub of three colours, vanilla, chocolate or strawberry. She held them underneath Anna's nose.

"Which one do you hate the most? Choose honestly cause this is a ritual." Ginny said, Anna started at her with a funny look but chose strawberry to be the most hated flavor, Hermione made a face.

"I agree with you," She said, eyeing the strawberry, "What's your most favorite flavor?"

Anna chose chocolate for her favorite, even though she had never tried vanilla. Hermione took out a spoon and opened the tub of chocolate. She then nodded to Ginny and Ginny locked the door.

"I understand that something happened with either one of the two subjects, Periods or Boys/Men/Whoever?" Hermione said, Anna looked shocked at her power to know these things. Then again, Hermione knew from the best, she told Anna that she had many older cousins who had taught her about the rituals and such. Personally, Anna thought she was a genius, and proof was backed up with that. Hermione knew so much about…everything. She was wondering why guys weren't begging her to date her. If Anna was a boy, she definitely would.

"Boys… men… whoever," Anna said, slowly pronouncing each word as if, if she said them fast, they would poison her.

Hermione took out a tablespoon of chocolate ice-cream and then gave it to Anna, she held it, "What this is, is a ritual where you tell us the problem, we compromise and then find a solution, each part has a flavor, for the problem, it's the one you most like, for the solution it's the one you like the least and for compromising it's the one in the middle."

Anna nodded and looked over at Ginny, as she did, someone knocked on the door, Ginny grinned and knocked back sarcastically, then yelled, "Could you knock any louder!?" She yelled, Anna almost fell off her seat and Hermione was laughing.

"Sorry," came the reply, Ginny looked back at Hermione, Hermione came to the door.

"Male, or female?" She asked in a sly and sneaky voice.

"God Hermione, It's Remus!" The man outside yelled, Hermione and Ginny were both at the door so they didn't see Anna blush. They looked at each other then back at Anna, who had regained control of her facial colour.

"He's a safe bet, we'll let him in." Ginny said, Anna shook her head drastically.

"NO! do NOT I repeat do NOT let him in!" They looked at her weirdly, and then turned back to the door. Anna crouched in a corner and stayed silent, half hidden in the shadows, being alone in the dark was her element, or maybe always being in the dark was her element, she didn't know better, either one.

"What's wrong Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked, there was a muffled cough and what sounded like a sigh before he spoke.

"I need to ask you, is Anna in there!?" Anna shook her head again as he said this, Hermione tried not to laugh.

"No Professor Lupin, Sorry." Hermione said opening the door a crack. "I think she went into the bathroom again. She said something about mood swings." Remus nodded and left.

When they finally heard his footsteps die down, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Anna was still in Humilation Nation so she didn't speak. Only frown.

"So now we know who Anna is talking about," Hermione said, in a serious voice.

* * *

A/N: _So, So, So Sorry about the cliffhanger! I will post the next chapter up as soon as I can. Do not worry fans, Anna did that by ACCIDENT, she is not getting with Remus, he is way too old… or is he… Evil grin. Maybe later._


	6. Humiliation Nation

Chapter Six – Humiliation Nation

A/N: _Okay, a short A/N. Sorry for the cliffhanger (Didn't I say that last chapter,) …but this is the next one, it's kind of a joint thing. This chapter may be boring, but in my opinion, and in Hermione and Ginny's it's funny, also, it holds some significance. Anna might feel something for Remus but she's confused and since you know that she doesn't know what any feeling means except depression, then she takes it out on him the wrong way. So yeah… Onto the chapter._

…"_So now we know who Anna is talking about," Hermione said, in a serious voice…_

Anna ate the scoop of chocolate ice-cream smiling inside at the yummy food but still in distress and disgrace, as instructed by Hermione, 'since you needed to name the boy as the first scoop of the problem' she mimicked in her mind, using Hermione's voice. "So it's Remus, now, for the second scoop," Hermione took the spoon and took out another scoop of chocolate, "Is to tell us, where it was and what the beginning is, talk like it is a story."

She took a deep breath and turned to the other girls, "Okay, You remember how Remus asked to speak alone, well, he lead me out of the room and asked me where was the most comfortable place for us to talk. So I-" She paused and looked at them with a slight smile, "-On a previous experience, the one with you two and becoming friends and all. Lead him up to the bathroom."

To her surprise, neither laughed, she was slightly relieved, since she didn't like laughing with them all the time, or worse, them laughing at her. She liked laughing in general though, just sometimes it got too much.

Hermione nodded and Anna swallowed the chocolate ice-cream, she told more of the story, "Then we walked in, and- do I include details?" She asked as Hermione pulled out another scoop. Ginny nodded and Hermione did as well. "-I sat down, I asked him to sit down, and then he sit opposing me, then I rephrased myself and told him to sit beside me, now I wished I would have just left it." She didn't need Hermione's nod to know, she shoved the ice-cream down her throat, no one objected to her. She remembered what Ginny had said earlier, 'when you feel you need the ice-cream then you get it, that is the point of this.'

Anna scooped another tablespoon of chocolate and continued, "Then he sat and I asked him what he called me for, I could remember his exact words…he said it a little shaky but he said, 'I wanted to tell you, that you don't have to go to Hogwarts, I can always send you to some other school like Durmstrang or something.' But I was relieved that he had taken all that time just to tell me that, because I thought he was going to force me into enrolling at Hogwarts against my will," She flushed, "And then, that's when the situation changed." She swallowed the ice-cream and immediately needed more.

It was very sudden that the door flew open, Hermione and Ginny took out their wands and saw that no one was there, Anna was just sitting there in shock of what ad just happened, who opened the door? Hermione grumbled and Ginny rolled her eyes, she walked out through the door and stuck her middle finger in the air. "Most probably Harry and Ron with their pranks."

Anna was relieved, "Now back to the story, As I was saying, this is when the situation changed," she gulped but didn't need the ice-cream yet. They waited for her to tell them, she sighed and then smiled slightly, "I-I-"

"Spit it out!" Ginny said with a hint of force, She looked at Ginny taken aback but then Gin replied with a small, "Jokes."

Hermione then edged her on, "We didn't promise that we wouldn't laugh, but we did promise to secrecy, so there is no one in the room that can tell everyone about your problem."

"Okay," Anna swallowed the ice-cream, smearing some on her face, she giggled and wiped it off. "I-I kind of sorta…checked him out…" With that, the three, including a positively humiliated Anna, started to burst up into giggles, she took two more spoons and shoved some chocolate ice-cream into their mouths. "Looks like you need it more than I do." They all laughed.

"This is so not obeying the tradition," Hermione admitted, Ginny however had a different theory.

"Tradition sucks, let's make up a new one!" Ginny said, "Ice-cream for all!" They all laughed again.

Anna tried her luck, "Does that mean I'm off the hook, can I go now?" Hermione and Ginny looked at her.

"Nope girl," Ginny said grinning, "You have to totally SPILL!"

Anna sighed dramatically, "So much for luck…" Then she continued once again with her disgracing tale. "It was exactly how Hermione told me it was, first the clothes, then the face and then the…mental images." With that she cringed, they all giggled again. Anna realized that even though she was humiliated it was funny. That made her even happier.

She took some more chocolate ice-cream and registered that even though they had been at it for what seemed an hour, it still hadn't melted, then she remembered, Hermione had put a freezing spell on it… or maybe it was just stubborn. "Then I did the most stupidest thing…I tried to fix his ultra messy hair!" Hermione looked thoughtful and Ginny looked as if she had been expecting it. Then they said the most reassuring thing.

"True girl." Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Are you eating that ice-cream because you like it or because you are in Humiliation nation?" Hermione asked, standing with hands on hips.

"Uhh…" Anna started. "…Kinda both…" Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not one to suddenly yell at you." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Anna stood and face her.

"Are you mocking me." She said in a bratty way, hands on hips with extra enthusiasm.

Hermione shot right back, "Like, Ya!" They all laughed.

Something occurred to Ginny then, "Ann, You don't mind if I call you that? Could you sleep with us tonight, Mione can always magic up a bed." Hermione stared mouth open.

"Oh, so now I'm your maid, what did your other slave die of? Overwork?" She laughed and so did Ginny. But they laughed even more at Anna, who didn't get it.

"Lets all have funny nicknames," Anna suggested, "Ginny could be Ginny Gin Ginger, Hermione could be Whiney Mioney and I could be Anna Banana." They all laughed at her thoughtfulness.

"They're wicked, although i'm not sure about the 'Mione' part... doesn't matter. Lets call each other that from now on," Hermione said.

"God, we have so got to get back on track." Anna stated, they all nodded to each other and Anna decided to continue. "Okay, so after I checked him out and fixed his hair, which fell back to messy again, well I assured him that I had decided to go to Hogwarts due to what you two helped me through."

"I'm so very touched." Ginny said putting a hand to her heart and smiling. Her brown eyes full of cheerfulness.

"And then he told me that he thanked me, and then I felt a sudden wave of dizziness, I think maybe due to my period." Hermione nodded at this.

"Yeah, some girls get that, I do, I know that." She said with a touch of tidiness, She tapped her spoon on her lower cheek twice, "It's just a side-effect I think a two second delirium or something… I get myself confused with that. But it does happen. Due to the loss of blood from your body, even though it comes back in seconds."

"Yup, Hermione you got me in that. It was all blurry and I could only see the ceiling, but I had fallen into his lap, well my top half anyway. Here's the part which was I was mortified, As I tried to get up, I forced myself up so hard that…well… I sort of kissed him… but by accident!" She flushed.

They didn't find anything wrong with that, "Well, if it was an accident."

Anna frowned and crossed her arms, "Okaaaay, fine, Half accident half purpose."

Hermione and Ginny bust up laughing.

* * *

Anna walked into the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny on either side of her, they linked arms and took seats at their usual spot at the opposing end of the table. They all weren't hungry, they sneaked the ice-cream and now ate it all so they were quite sickened.

When they talked between themselves through dinner, Anna didn't look at Remus at all, but was occupied with talking. She was fine with that really. It seemed as if everyone was listening.

"So, Ginny Gin Ginger." Anna said, smiling slightly, using their new nicknames to tell whether anyone was listening. "Heard any good muggle music?" Ginny nodded.

"We'll hear it later." Hermione said smiling, the other two nodded as they all attacked their boiled potatoes.

"Come here damn potatoes!" Anna said in anger, and surprisingly she dug her fork into three fat potatoes. Harry grinned to Ron and then they said.

"Hey Hermione, I bet you one of you can't eat three potatoes at the same time, and swallow it!" Harry said with a smirk, Hermione glared and then replied him.

"Well, I bet you five sickles that Anna could shove those three potatoes in her mouth!" She said standing up.

"Girls boys stop!" Mrs Weasley said but no one heard her.

"Fine," Harry replied, "Deal."

Hermione puppy pouted at Anna and asked her if she could. "Pwease?" Hermione said, keeping the puppy look. "You don't want the boys to think you a chicken?"

Anna looked weirdly at her friend but while glaring smiled. "Deal." Anna focused on her task, Harry and Ron were looking at her, in fact, everyone was looking at her, even Remus which made Anna think of the humiliation… what if that ever happened again? Her mind told her. You have to prove that you are not a chicken!

With a confidence and a determined glint in her eye, Anna picked up her fork and thought, open up wide. So she did. And put the three potatoes in her mouth, then chewed and swallowed easily. The boys looked at her with wonder, the girls looked at her with contentment and Hermione walked over to Harry. "Cough it up Potter." She said smirking, once she had gotten the money she went back to the opposing side of the rest of the table and back to her friends. They all resumed eating.

"Good one Anna Banana!" Ginny said once swallowing her food after they had won.

"It's okay Ginny Gin Ginger. Anytime!" She said with a mischievous smirk. They all laughed and threw the remainders of their dinner in the bin, then thanked Mrs. Weasley and left fast. They didn't notice that Remus followed Anna a minute after they had gone.

* * *

Anna seemed quizzical as they reached the room, "What are you two planning?" She asked. Ginny helped her open the door and then locked it.

Ginny then replied in an evil tone, "We're going to give you a make-over! Part one of your Humiliation Nation resolution."

Anna sighed, "Got any chocolate ice-cream."

Hermione shook her head, "Only strawberry left we ate the vanilla before."

She sighed again and looked miserably at the spoon with Strawberry ice-cream on it, "Damnit."

Remus approached the girls door and knocked once, Hermione opened up and frowned, he asked for Anna rather politely and she said she didn't know where she was. But he was stubborn and he put a foot in front of the door when she tried to close it.

"That won't work again Hermione, I really need to see Anna." He said civilly, Hermione sighed and then called out what seemed to be. 'Anna Banana!' She then disappeared and Anna came out, as she did, his jaw almost dropped.

She looked as if she was going to a dance prom. Her usually straight black hair was tied into two curly ponies at each side of her head, with two curly black bangs on each side of them. She wore bright pink eyeshadow and red lipstick. She wore a simple shoulder exposing but chest covering black t-shirt which said in bold pink letters, 'Screw Queen. I wanna be a princess.' She wore matching black sandals and a layered mini-skirt which was a hot pink to match the words on her shirt she had on.

"Don't ask." Anna said quietly, "Whiney Mioney, Ginny Gin Ginger, and myself are going to a dance off tonight. With permission from Mrs. Weasley."

Remus didn't ask. Instead he _told_ her to follow him into another room where they could talk in private.

"A-about this morning." Remus started, Anna sighed and was suddenly taken aback by his hands over her wrists. "It was an accident."

"An Accident." she replied with a hollowness as if an echo, a breeze blowing through the open window caught her hair. When suddenly, her eyes lost all focus and colour. It was as if she were being possessed. But in a second, they were fine again. Anna didn't notice anything, but Remus had, but it was one of those 'there one second gone another' things. "If that is all. I have to be going now."

"Hold it." Remus said, eyes filled with raw emotion. "I love you Anna," She looked shocked, "As a father daughter relationship and that is all I want. Maybe someday when your older we will become something more, but for now, you are too young and I don't think that me and you will work."

"I said, if that is all, I have to be going now." She said pulling herself out of his grasp, But as she turned the knob to open the door, she turned around again and then embraced him in a quick hug, "That's all I want too." She said this before leaving Remus alone to think about his thoughts. Stumped by a girl that he thought he was in love with, realizing that she might become something more, but he doubted that dearly. She didn't want to become more and neither did he.

But then why was this causing so much commotion between them?

A/N: _Another damn cliffhanger, but I just can not end them properly, it turns out worse then before. I did this also so I can skip to the dance off next chapter, or maybe the next. Anna has changed because time has flied in the periods of my chapters, basically, a few evens are at the same time but Anna has been there for two weeks already and is BFF's with Hermione and Ginny. C'ya next chapter. Please R&R! It'll only take two seconds of your time._


	7. Dance Off

Chapter Seven – Dance-Off

A/N: I really have no Authors Note thingo to brag about and ramble on in the beginning of this chapter, I hope you DO read these since some of them might be important, this one sort of is, This is one of my favorite chapters to write (The other was the ice-cream ritual) If you read this you are a god/goddess! LMAO, If you like this story gimme some feedback, show that you care. Also, I might think about writing a Marauder fic in the marauder times, so if you want to be in that, just gimme a review cause I hardly check my email.

Key:

Either change of POV or skipping ahead of time Flashbacks will be specially marked.

_Italics _Dream or emphasis on a word/passage

**Bold** Book title or Banner, poster ect.

**Bold Underline **Not used

* * *

Anna looked at her image in front of her, she had borrowed a hot pink bag from Hermione and put in various make-up kits as her friend had instructed. She looked so different, and she didn't feel herself. But Hermione and Ginny said she was to enjoy herself so that was what she was going to do.

Hermione and Ginny looked incredibly pretty, Hermione had a denim mini-skirt on, blue eyeshadow on, her brown hair straightened and tied into a knot on the back of her head and a top which was rainbow and said 'Colour.' In bold black letters, it matched her toe socks and over her socks she had black sandals on. Her make-up consisted of both the colours blue and pink, pink blush, pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow.

Ginny had on a pair of three quarter pants on, they were black, she had a dark yellow and black t-shirt on with a cartoon cat coloured in a deep orange, the orange of the cat matched her orange visor and her sneakers, the visor was turned to the side and she wore on her arm, a black bag which had orange studs on the cover. Her make-up was quite different to both Anna and Hermione's, she wore simple orange eyeshadow, made up of red and yellow eyeshadow, she wore no blush but her lips supported a sickly yellow coloured lipstick, other than that one small fault she looked stunning, her now long auburn hair was pushed up into a ponytail, she looked like a street punk, finally, they were all ready.

Ginny and Anna had to both borrow off Hermione who had many clothes that only them three knew about, Anna cringed as Hermione put makeup on her, her version was similar to Hermione's, pink blush, red lipstick, a dark pink eyeshadow and a lighter tone above eyeshadow, just stopping a millimeter or two away from her eyebrow.

Once they were all ready, the three walked into the kitchen of the house, where various people from the order were talking, it wasn't a meeting because Albus Dumbledore wasn't there, the only people she didn't know was a greasy haired man with a pale face, a man with a freaky rotating eye, which made Anna recoil and a girl that looked young and spunky with bubblegum pink hair. Anna felt sick even looking at the ice-cream that the boys were eating (Harry and Ron), Ginny and Hermione saw her disgust and giggled, no one had noticed they were there until they had giggled, they all were in the room, looking positively gorgeous, all eyes were on them and all the male population in the room stared longingly with mouths open wide.

It was a second of looking between them before they all started to drift from small giggling to hysterical laughter. Cracking up they all laughted until they cried, it was such a funny sight, Hermione and Ginny then looked at Anna. She was the one that looked the most outrageous of them all, far out gorgeous.

Ginny whispered, "Watch." She walked over to Harry and smiled, then sat next to him with her yellow lips and spunky sexy look, then wrapped an arm around over him and whispered. "Miss me?" Ron was shooting daggers at Harry and Harry was just plain confused. Anna and Hermione were cracking up in giggles again, everyone was staring at Harry.

Hermione stepped forward, "Ginny, you better stop flirting for two reasons, one, Ron is about to kill Harry so Voldemort doesn't have to," People cringed at Voldemorts name especially Ron, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself Ron," She added with a smile, "And also, we will be late."

"Where are you going?" The lady with bubblegum pink hair asked, to Anna she was young, very young only about twenty, Hermione answered her.

"The Disco Dance-off." She replied with a look that explained her tone, 'in-a-matter-of-fact.'

"Ooh! Could I come!" the woman asked, Hermione and Ginny grinned, then nodded, they turned to Anna.

"Anna Banana is that ok with you?" Ginny asked, Anna smiled and nodded as well. "Maybe we should go in a group, Harry Ron, want to come?" The boys looked at each other then at the girls who were all excited.

"Sure," They both said in union, Remus then stood, everyone looked at him in question.

"Remus will go with us as well," Tonks said, Ginny and Hermione looked at Anna, she shrugged, then Tonks said quickly, "For Protection." They all nodded and got ready.

* * *

The Disco dance-off was a tall, pinky purple coloured building, there was a huge line of people waiting to get in. Remus an Tonks groaned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," She said to the two older people, "We're supposed to be the one's groaning not you!" Ginny grinned sheepishly and the three girls walked up to the man letting people into the Dance-off. Hermione let go of Anna and Ginny's arms and then walked up to the man.

The large man took one look at the girls before going back to letting two people in, then his gaze flew back at Hermione with emotion, "Hermione Granger!" He said in a light voice, to Anna and Ginny's surprise, he opened up the doors too the three girls and then pointed to Remus and Tonks with Ron and Harry who had just gotten out of Tonks's Alfa Romeo(sp? I'm not good with car names), "They with you?" The three nodded, Anna beckoned them to come and they walked in, receiving groans and shocking shouts from the people who had to wait in the line.

As the disco lights hit Anna's face, she smiled and linked arms with her two friends, and walked through the crowd of people and into the middle of the dance floor. Remus escaped to a chair and watched Anna in a protective fatherly way.

"Oh Remus, Stop worrying," Tonks said as they watched Hermione and Ginny teach Anna how to dance. "Everyone knows Ron likes Hermione and Harry's with Ginny." Remus seemed relieved. "You know, stop being so protective of that girl, she's having fun for once."

"She has fun with me as well!" Remus said shocked as Tonks was when he said this, she sighed and smiled before joining the group on the dance floor. She left Remus to think, to think about Anna growing up. He watched Tonks's back as she approached them with her new acquired party clothes and wondered what Anna was thinking.

Meanwhile, Anna was learning how to properly dance, in different ways, she looked at Remus and their eyes locked as Tonks was talking to him. She felt a jealously arise for some reason, but regained herself, it is only a stupid silly girl crush he doesn't feel the same about you so drop it.

At that moment, she thought, as Tonks came and joined them, What was Remus thinking?

* * *

Ten minutes later, Anna knew how to dance properly, it was fun to dance, Hermione then whispered to Ron and then to Anna. "Anna Banana, I'll let you dance with Ron while I ask someone something." She nodded and Hermione left.

Ron held her waist from behind, and grinned at her, Anna grinned back, then their moves matched the rhythm, Anna swayed her hips as best as she could get, Ron copied her moves and Ginny with Harry looked at them, amazed.

"Anna, you are a really good dancer." Ginny said, watching her raven haired friend dance with Hermione's boyfriend, Anna however, was watching as Hermione stood up from talking to Remus, and flabbergasted, she watched as Remus followed… Oh no… She thought as she looked at his frowning face, he was going to tell her not to dance with Ron anymore, she grew stressed and troubled and stopped dancing, Ron nodded to her and frowned, she frowned back and then he let go of her.

As Remus tailed after Hermione, Ron told Anna he liked the way she swayed, she flushed red as she looked at the people dancing, so many people she didn't know.

Hermione came up to her as Tonks decided to dance with Ron, for some reason, Tonks wasn't much taller than Ron, only by two inches or so. Hermione laughted at the two and then giggled harder as Remus approached, as he grew closer to Anna, a brown-blonde haired boy around sixteen that Anna didn't know came up to her, he had gorgeous blue eyes that could melt anyone's defenses straight away. "Hey babe, Want to dance?" She looked at Hermione in alarm, and Hermione just nodded and smiled.

Remus didn't look amused as Anna replied in a shaky voice, "Uhm…sure," she said with a small smile of her own. The music changed from a rock song to a pop one, Anna liked the sound of it straight away. The DJ suddenly spoke, "Hey Ladies and Gents, here is a request from Hermione Granger, it's a Kylie Minogue song called…. Love at first sight. So start your dancing peeps!" The song repeated at the start because the DJ's announcement was quite loud.

Ginny and Hermione watched as Anna and the boy started to dance, everything started to fade except for him and her and the music of course, Anna didn't notice Remus's death stare, neither did the boy.

_Thought that I was going crazy_

_After one I was dazey,_

_Didn't know what to do,_

Then there was you 

He pulled her into new moves and she followed, slowly but carefully, the rhythm increased and they moved faster. Anna locked eyes with him as they moved into a waltzing sort of move, they did no rude dancing but only ones which involved direct eye contact and concentration, Anna had taken off her shoes before and only came up to the boy's eyes, perfect height, she thought, though she did wonder why he liked her out of all girls.

_And Everything went from wrong to right,_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky,_

_The music you were playin really blew my mind,_

It was love, At first sight 

Remus was feeling quite alone, his feelings getting in his way, his jealousy as he watched Anna dance formally with the boy, she looked happy in her spunky teenage clothes, her hair curled and her eyes directly on the boy. He had never heard the song but it sounded like Hermione knew he was jealous and made it even worse for him by putting on a song that said 'Love at first sight.' He remembered how he had felt for Anna when she had kissed him. There, he thought, as if saying it to the boy, she kissed me, not you.

_Cause baby when I heard you,_

_For the first time, I knew,_

_We were meant to be as one_

He realized that what he had just thought was very childish of him, and that he would never speak that. However, Hermione knew every thought that was going through his mind, because on numerous accounts, not this one though, she had glared daggers to the girls that dated Ron. Now, knowing Ron was her's, she was fine watching him dance with Tonks, but she was disappointed at Anna, because she had requested this song to get Remus and Anna to dance together, though, she did agree with Anna's taste, the boy she was with was positively gorgeous. In the back the song went on.

_Was tired of running out of love,_

_Thinking about giving up, yeah,_

_Didn't know what to do ooh,_

_Then there was you_

Anna felt as if she were in heaven, Dancing with this boy, she was lost in his eyes, he smiled down at her as the beat picked up again and spun her around with only one hand, she enjoyed every moment of this journey and decided that this song, love at first sight, was a really good omen.

_And Everything went from wrong to right,_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky, aaah, aaah_

_The music you were playin really blew my mind,_

_It was love, At first sight_

He changed positions, He spun her again and bought her in like a chick magnet, some people had even stopped dancing to watch them, but not very many. Anna had totally forgotten about her feelings for Remus at that time, and only put her mind on dancing.

_Cause baby when I heard you,_

_For the first time, I knew,_

_We were meant to be as one_

_(To be as one)_

He moved back to waltzing, however, this time, his hands moved slowly south, and he put his hands on her hips, Anna was fine with it, they kept moving.

_Cause baby when I heard you,_

_For the first time, I knew,_

_We were meant to be as one_

They moved again and both spun together, she watched him smile, she loved his smile as they continued, so cheery towards her, she loved everything about him he seemed very nice, but she hoped that it wasn't a dare from his mates, what if he had none? Would Ginny and Hermione let him hang around them whilst they stayed there? She knew he was a muggle and knew nothing of magic, none of these people did. Then he spoke to her whilst they danced, "So who are you? What's your name? Where do you live?"

"I'm a human being, My name is Anna Michelle, and I can't tell you where I live because I don't even know you very well." She said without hesitation, as much as she liked the guy she was protective of the wizarding laws which Hermione had told her all about since she was going to Hogwarts. "What about you?"

_And Everything went from wrong to right,_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky, (Up the sky)_

_The music you were playin really blew my mind,_

_It was love (love), At first sight_

Remus watched the boy closely, he had a small smile, but Remus watched the boys hands, he was moving them down… to her hips, Anna didn't hesitate to his surprise since he was pretty sure that she didn't like being touched, he was wrong. He heard the boy ask her questions but Remus didn't interfere, he didn't want his Anna to think poorly of him… wait? HIS Anna, Remus shook his head mentally, she wasn't his, in fact, she could do whatever she wanted.

"So who are you? What's your name? Where do you live?"

He heard Anna's reply, "I'm a human being, My name is Anna Michelle, and I can't tell you where I live because I don't even know you very well." He almost laughted as he looked at Hermione beside him, they were both leaning on the platform which lead to the stage, Anna and the mystery boy were right at the front of the dance floor so they could hear the music better, or that was Ginny's excuse.

_Love, At first sight_

_Love, At first sight_

_Love, Ooh it was love, it was love, at first sight_

The music was coming to an end, Anna didn't want it to end! She wanted to stay in this perfect moment forever.

_Cause baby when I heard you,_

_For the first time, I knew,_

_We were meant to be as one_

_(To be as one)_

They spun for one last time as the DJ kept the song rolling until the end, people were lining up for requests but Anna didn't notice this, she was still in heaven.

_Cause baby when I heard you,_

_For the first time, I knew,_

_We were meant to be as one_

She heard the boy reply though, "I am a human being as well, Since you didn't answer where you lived, I won't either but my name is Thomas Irvine, but you can call me Tom." he said in his manly voice, his eyes twinkled with excitement as she song started to end.

It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love… 

The song fully faded and they broke apart, but not before he kissed her on the forehead, "Your one in a million, Anna Michelle, you dance like a, like a princess," he said pointing down to her shirt, Anna laughed, "Your laugh is beautiful also, I usually don't do this but," he took out a piece of paper, "Ring me if you want to meet again." Anna flushed as he wrote down his phone number. She took it and smiled up at him. He looked into her eyes, deep blue met forest green and he squeezed her hand before leaving.

Ginny and Hermione grinned at her as she turned to them, "What?" Anna asked as she looked at them in surprise, they both raised one eyebrow and looked directly over Anna's shoulder.

Anna turned to bump straight into Remus. She flushed even redder than she did with Thomas Irvine. She looked up into his warm eyes and smiled. "Wanna dance?" She asked him politely, To Ginny's and Hermione's surprise, who thought that Remus would tell her not to see 'that guy' anymore, he smiled and lead her to the dance floor where another dance/pop song was sounding. Tonks had finished dancing with Ron long ago and Ginny had stopped to watch Anna dance.

He spun her around with a smile and Anna felt free, they were dancing as if father and daughter, not as Hermione had implied, Anna wanted him to know that no matter how many boys tried to get into her life, he always had a special place in her heart. But Remus already knew this, because he could understand it through her moves and in her eyes.

After a while, it was finally time to leave, they had danced many dances after Tom Irvine and Anna had, and all was as fun as hell. Remus was in a better mood and they promised the girls that they would all go muggle shopping tomorrow, for more fun, but the real reason was because Anna definitely needed more clothes, more clothes of her own.

Everyone was talking on the drive back to number twelve Grimmauld place, they were all in Tonks's car, Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap and Ginny was on Harry's as Anna fell asleep in Remus's arms as they pulled up to Grimmauld place, he carried her inside and placed her in the spare room, Hermione informed him that she had wanted to sleep with them that night, but he told her that tomorrow night she could. Hermione left with no objections, but wondered why Remus hadn't given Anna to her. But he had his reasons she decided, and walked into the bedroom and started to talk to Ginny.

Remus took off Anna's top and skirt, he let her hair down and her platforms which she had put back on before they left, and replaced the clothes he had taken off with a pink nightgown Hermione had lent her until the next day, where she could buy her own clothes.

He walked over to the light, switched it off, laid next to Anna and fell straight asleep.

* * *

A/N: Alas, that chapter is finished, don't threat people, Remus was only being a fatherly figure towards Anna when he replaced her clothes in the night, I am not implying anything other that a normal two people sleep, no funny stuff at all. He loves Anna and she loves him. I repeat, I don't think I will put them two together, now that I introduced Tom Irvine, so tell me… did you like it? Lol. FOUR PAGES! C'ya.

Oh, and Charity, I have already covered the fact that i will thank everyone in the last chapter... which will be really long. Cough. Cough. But i can't make any promises that i'll finish this... sorry... that WE will finish this (We being me and Charity.) Yeah...

ValiantGoddess.


	8. Remus's Thoughts

Chapter Eight – Remus's Thoughts

A/N: Thanks to everyone's really cool feedback, here is chapter eight, I'm pretty sure that next chapter Anna will get her letter for Hogwarts, so read on. Who is this mysterious Tom Irvine? Lol. Do you think Anna should meet him again? What about Remus's mysterious jealousy? Read on to find out.

* * *

Anna woke bright and early, she looked around, prepared to see Hermione and Ginny in her face but she turned around in the bed to face Remus's face and his hand on her waist. She grinned, they were situated in the bed as if newlyweds. She giggled at that, and amazingly, Remus didn't awake.

She tried to wake him a few times, but he didn't hear her, so she sat up. Then the bed creaked slightly and she bobbed for a second before putting her hands around her knees and hoisted them up, then she slowly stroked Remus's messy brown hair.

He awoke to her breathing on his face, Anna smiled again, and continued to stroke his face and hair. Knowing that he was up, she started to talk about him. "You know, this is a little… unofficial, but I ask you not to interrupt, I like your eyes best, except for your nose, and cheeks, and so forth which I like equally, You're an excellent teacher, and a perfect height because you can dance with me without looking too tall, You have a kind personality because if you get angry or jealous, you smother it with compassion and consideration." Anna smiled, he looked up at her, awake, and she giggled, "There must be more I can say…"

So she spent around an hour telling him how good he looked and what his best qualities were. Finally she had finished and he was fully sitting up with her closer to him.

"Now that I've listened to you for about an hour," He paused, giving a small smile, "It's my turn-"

Anna shook her head and frowned, "No, no, no need." She looked at the bed, in it's muddled covers held a place of refuge. She looked up at Remus and knew that he was going to tell her anyway so she braced herself.

"Well, you have a startling and astonishingly beautiful face, unlike any other and it is insanely beautiful if I might add." Anna flushed scarlet as he continued. "Out of all your face, your eyes are the most unique colour I have ever seen them, they are much darker and deeper than Harry Potter's, The most magical, dark green fantastic windows to the spirit behind them."

Anna muttered under her breath, "That's pretty poor, The spirit?" He stopped her and put a finger to his lips before continuing.

"I'll return to that later, first I need to tell you about your eyebrows…"

Anna listened to him for two hours, double the time that she had spent talking about him. He talked about her whole face, nose, cheeks, eyes and skin before talking about her personality. He was the one who knew her the best.

After they talked for what seemed an eternity, a knock on the door sounded and echoed through the small spare room of Grimmauld place. Remus stood and walked to the door slowly. Looking at Anna, every step of the way.

The door flew open just as Remus reached for the handle and in came a happy looking Hermione, Anna smiled ad greeted her friend with warmth. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione then embraced her friend and smiled as Anna did as well. She looked as if she were about to bawl her eyes out in Anna's arms with happiness.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked when Hermione had stopped, she frowned and shook her head.

"Not here, not now." Hermione whispered in a desperate voice, Remus saw this and Anna looked up to him as if she expected something.

"Maybe I should-" Anna shook her head as Remus told her this, she stood with Hermione and made sure her friend sat down.

"No. Remus, It's alright." Anna said with a impatient wave of her hand, then she turned back to Hermione. "What is it?"

* * *

Remus rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, then turned around, ending up laying down on it, and finally closed his eyes. Alone. Again.

Remus knew what Anna and Hermione talked about in their hushed and desperate voices, It was about that boy that Anna had met, what's-his-face Irvine or something… He couldn't remember.

He was amazed how much girls loved their friends, more than boys ever knew. They held a more stronger bond than a girlfriend and boyfriend did. It was friendship, something that could never be taken from you, like he had with his friends. But girls confessed more things to each other, he guessed that it was because they trusted more things. Boys were hard to trust because they were less mature at the teenager era.

But he had to find out what was with this boy and why he liked Anna, because one way or another, it had to do with him.

Flashback: Anna's Humiliation Nation Remus's POV (A/N: This is basically the 'Humiliation' and what happened when Anna kissed Remus/What Remus did. Also some questions about feelings answered.)

Remus watched as Anna fainted in my arms on the bathroom floor, or seemed too, she was still conscious, just looked a little dizzy. He felt for her pulse and found it almost straight away, then, He hung his head over Anna's, waiting for her to awaken. And in seconds she did, for some reason, she seemed scared and jerked her head up, it was done by force but something happened, as if they were frozen together, he always had liked her, but he seemed way too old so he tried to push her out of my mind.

But every time he did, she seemed to come back.

As she broke away, she looked shocked and her face was flushed red with embarrassment. Her voice was shaky as well as she stood up, "Sorry Remus… B-b-but I-I-I… I have to go!" He knew she running up to Hermione and Ginny's room, panic and humiliation was written on her pale face as she left. He wanted to follow her, but he waited.

Because that was what she expected. As she raced out, He waited for at least two minutes before walking all the way up to Harry and Ron's room. He barged in on them, they looked up at him with surprised looks and immediately started to smile.

"What can we do for you Remus?" Harry asked, his green eyes watching the his new/old DADA as Remus asked for Harry's assistance.

"I need to borrow your cloak," Remus asked with a smile of his own, Ron was situated on the floor and Harry on the bed, both reading, Harry had looked up and so had Ron before the raven-haired teenager had stood and confronted him.

Harry reached over to pick up his invisibility cloak, "Whatever your planning Professor, Don't get us or yourself into trouble, we get into it enough at Hogwarts."

Remus grinned, and so did Ron and Harry, "Don't worry, I won't." And he left them there, then went to find Anna, or at least, her friends, that would have been full briefed on this beforehand.

He hid in the shadowy corner as he heard the door open and Hermione come out, she called something to her friends "Gin, Get this girl to a seat, I'll get the ice-cream." She then left towards the kitchens and Ginny came closer to the door, looked both left and right, then closed it, he heard Anna say the words 'Humiliation Nation,' believe it or not, he had asked Tonks what it meant one time when she had talked about it with her friends.

He heard Nymphadora Tonks's voice in his mind, 'Humiliation Nation was the two words which when a girl spoke, it would mean that an event to their dismay has happened, let it be a period stunt, or a problem with a boy, any other event would be in sub headings under these two if ever put into a book. The girl's friends would know immediately what it meant because every girl, or at least, every girl I know has. Trust me, when a girl is in humiliation nation, she's a wreck.'

* * *

Hiding back in the shadows, Remus saw Hermione come back with an absolutely huge, and sneaked, tub of three flavor ice-cream. He came closer to the door but they closed it before he could get half way there, he decided to take another approach. He put on the cloak and his head to the door, he heard them speak vaguely.

"Which one do you hate the most? Choose honestly cause this is a ritual." Ginny Weasley spoke, he could tell that it was her because of the way they all spoke, each one different, Hermione in the intelligent way, Anna in the outsider, silky and darkish way, and Ginny with the spunky, tomboy, and 'I don't care about you, only my friends' attitude type of way.

"Strawberry." Remus grinned as he heard Anna speak this, they were talking about the ice-cream. Funny way their mind works, he had thought, funny, but damn smart. They were unreadable, when you thought you had figured them all out, they come back with more enchanting and mysterious riddles for him to solve. One obviously, was what Anna felt for him.

"I agree with you," Hermione replied Anna, "What's your most favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"I agree with that as well."

"I understand that something happened with either one of the two subjects, Periods or Boys/Men/Whoever?" Remus knew it! Either periods or the opposite sex. He would never doubt Tonks's smartness again.

"Boys… men… whoever," Anna said, slowly pronouncing each word as if, if she said them fast, they would poison her, Remus figured this because when he was angry or sad, he would do the exact same thing as well.

Remus realized what the ice-cream was for when Hermione explained to Anna, but she didn't know that she was also explaining to Remus as well. "What this is, is a ritual where you tell us the problem, we compromise and then find a solution, each part has a flavor, for the problem, it's the one you most like, for the solution it's the one you like the least and for compromising it's the one in the middle." Her voice held intellect and calm tones, he could only just hear them, because they became more cautious.

Deciding that had heard enough, he took of the cloak, removed his eye from the door and then knocked, he chuckled slightly when he heard Ginny knock back then he laughed a bit more when he heard her yell, "Could you knock any louder?"

He heard people laugh and Ginny chortle as well, "Sorry." He asked in a apologetic tone, but still loud enough for them to hear.

Remus heard a new voice, Hermione's, "Male, or female?" She asked in a sly and sneaky voice.

He yelled back, "God Hermione, It's Remus!" He heard some muffled talking, and also a quiet but still demanding yell.

"What's wrong Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked him through the door, Remus muffled a cough, he had hid the cloak behind him, shielding his body with it.

"No Professor Lupin, Sorry." Hermione said opening the door a crack. "I think she went into the bathroom again. She said something about mood swings." Remus nodded and pretended to leave, when he thought they couldn't hear or see him, he slipped on the cloak. He needed to hear them clearer. Hermione didn't fool him at all, he could hear her lie, she couldn't look at him when she lied, she had fib written all over her face.

He walked back near the door and waited for the right moment. He could still listen in on the converse but it took time and he had to act slowly. He hear laughter and then talk.

"So now we know who Anna is talking about," Hermione said, in a serious voice, or so Remus could hear.

"So it's Remus, now, for the second scoop," He could imagine Hermione taking a spoon and pushing out a scoop of chocolate ice-cream, he laughed inwardly, "Is to tell us, where it was and what the beginning is, talk like it is a story."

With that, he heard Anna burst into the story, "Okay, You remember how Remus asked to speak alone, well, he lead me out of the room and asked me where was the most comfortable place for us to talk. So I On a previous experience, the one with you two and becoming friends and all. Lead him up to the bathroom." So she went with Hermione and Ginny to the bathroom when they first met? Now the first part was clear.

"Then we walked in, and- do I include details?" He heard her interrupt herself, typical girl, pretty, smart, and all loved to ask questions, Anna's voice reminded him of a friend he had once had… but it was a long time ago. He listened in closer. "-I sat down, I asked him to sit down, and then he sit opposing me, then I rephrased myself and told him to sit beside me, now I wished I would have just left it."

She had obviously swallowed the ice-cream, he heard a gulp. Even though he couldn't see it. But he would soon, soon he'd walk in with the cloak on so no one could hear or see him.

Anna continued, "Then he sat and I asked him what he called me for, I could remember his exact words…he said it a little shaky but he said, 'I wanted to tell you, that you don't have to go to Hogwarts, I can always send you to some other school like Durmstrang or something.' But I was relieved that he had taken all that time just to tell me that, because I thought he was going to force me into enrolling at Hogwarts against my will," Remus's mouth was open, she thought he would force her? No wonder she was angry.

"And then, that's when the situation changed." This was it, he pulled out his hand for a brief second and whispered. "Openios," It was an advanced unlocking charm, 'Closios' was to close things and Openios was to open them, he slipped his hand back into the cloak and walked in sneakily, Hermione and Ginny took out their wands… God they were smart. Smart and alert.

If he looked them up in the dictionary he'd have to read every single word, they were so smart. Girls that is. Every single girl was different.

He almost gave himself away, when he laughed because Hermione had grumbled and Ginny had rolled her eyes, she walked out through the door and stuck her middle finger in the air. "Most probably Harry and Ron with their pranks." She assured her friends and then walked back to them.

Anna seemed relieved, "Now back to the story, As I was saying, this is when the situation changed," she gulped but didn't need the ice-cream yet. They waited for her to tell them, she sighed and then smiled slightly, "I-I-"

"Spit it out!" Ginny said with a hint of force, She looked at Ginny taken aback but then Gin replied with a small, "Jokes."

Hermione then edged her on, "We didn't promise that we wouldn't laugh, but we did promise to secrecy, so there is no one in the room that can tell everyone about your problem."

Remus watched this, so understanding. He looked at Anna, her perfect features, he loved every ounce of her. She was gorgeous, long black hair, spiritual eyes whether she believed it or not. He found himself checking her out as he had done in the bathroom. Keep out the mental images, he thought to himself, grinning sheepishly underneath the cloak.

"Okay," Anna swallowed the ice-cream, smearing some on her face, she giggled and wiped it off. This had an effect on Remus, she looked quite cute when smothered with the sweet cold muggle product. "I-I kind of sorta…checked him out…" With that, all of them, including a surprised Remus, started to burst up into laughter, Anna took two spoons and shoved some chocolate ice-cream into her friends mouth. "Looks like you need it more than I do." They all laughed again. What a co-incidence, both checking each other out without the other realizing. Typical Remus, he thought to himself, stupid git! Are you blind?

"This is so not obeying the tradition," Hermione admitted, Ginny however had a different theory.

"Tradition sucks, let's make up a new one!" Ginny said, "Ice-cream for all!" They all laughed again.

Anna tried her luck, "Does that mean I'm off the hook, can I go now?" Hermione and Ginny looked at her.

"Nope girl," Ginny said grinning, "You have to totally SPILL!"

He relaxed and just listened to them bicker, thinking a million thoughts as he watched them talk.

"So much for luck… It was exactly how Hermione told me it was, first the clothes, then the face and then the…mental images." With that she cringed, they all giggled again. Gods, girls liked to giggle. He listened in as he watched them, his legs were growing tired so he sat silently, but it was as if they weren't revealing so much. Little did he know It would come up, all of it.

Anna ate some more chocolate ice-cream, Hermione had done a freezing charm, he thought, or a ventilation charm, either one. They were both very advanced, but it was Hermione Granger, and she was the top in all her classes. "Then I did the most stupidest thing…I tried to fix his ultra messy hair!"

Hermione and Ginny complimented. "True girl."

They then talked about fighting, nicknames, sleeping in different rooms and other irrelevant subjects, until it came back to the story. Remus felt bad about invading, but he had to know. He vowed never to tell anyone about doing this.

Anna decided to continue once they got on the right track of things again. "Okay, so after I checked him out and fixed his hair, which fell back to messy again, well I assured him that I had decided to go to Hogwarts due to what you two helped me through."

"I'm so very touched." Ginny said putting a hand to her heart and smiling. She sounded like Sirius to him. He felt depression fill his lungs as he thought about his deceased friends and their times at Hogwarts, but Remus still listened on.

"And then he told me that he thanked me, and then I felt a sudden wave of dizziness, I think maybe due to my period." Hermione nodded at this. And Remus cringed underneath the cloak.

"Yeah, some girls get that, I do, I know that." Hermione replied, "It's just a side-effect I think a two second delirium or something… I get myself confused with that. But it does happen. Due to the loss of blood from your body, even though it comes back in seconds."

God that girl was smart, Remus thought to himself again.

"Yup, Hermione you got me in that. It was all blurry and I could only see the ceiling, but I had fallen into his lap, well my top half anyway. Here's the part which was I was mortified, As I tried to get up, I forced myself up so hard that…well… I sort of kissed him… but by accident!" She flushed, Remus watched her talk so causally about it. Maybe it was an accident, maybe she didn't like him. Why did he have his hopes up? She was so much younger than him. Ten year difference! He frowned. That didn't make him stop wanting her, he was lovesick, he had to admit. But what he heard made him smile sadly.

Hermione seemed alright with it as Anna did, Remus looked at the girls facial expressions before he stood, "Well, if it was an accident."

Anna frowned and crossed her arms, looking at her friends with a mock hatred that reminded him of James Potter, "Okaaaay, fine, Half accident half purpose."

Then he took this time to walk out of the room, still sort of shaken, while he heard the girls laugh behind him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry another damn cliffhanger, I hope you get used to them… I can't end the chapter properly though! THANKYOU for all your lovely reviews people, I have plenty of plots and happiness in my mind, and I have some great new characters thanks to people who put in theirs. Thanks for reading this story everyone. I might have to start dedicating chapters to people, and maybe at the end thank everyone individually for all of their wonderful reviews.

Lol. Also... IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME! I would love your veiw on the events that has happened already and I hope you can help me out of this terrible disease. Writers Block.

Love,

ValiantGoddess.


	9. Memories and Truth

Chapter Nine – Memories and Truth

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews! I've been a little late with this one because not only have I had studies for dumb math's… but I've been writing more to Rest In Peace. It's also a Remus fic . Don't worry, I'm going to start another one when I've finished one of my other fics. It'll be about Severus Snape and his life. So Snape fans, hold on! To the fic… There is a lot of POV changing in this, Flashbacks as well.

* * *

Night fell on Grimmauld place as Remus relaxed on the bed that himself and Anna shared. She was no where to be seen, he didn't know why, because she seemed happy that day when her and Hermione were talking about 'Tom' her lover boy.

There was a knock on the door, Remus felt lazy so he took out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora." When the door opened, in rushed in a red faced, heart-broken Anna. She collapsed on the bed, not even noticing him. A sob escaped from her lips as she buried her head between the two pillows.

This made Remus remember something, it was a long time ago when he had tutored her, Anna was five, and something like this had happened.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

He knocked on the door of the cabin. Footsteps echoed as the door opened, Remus had muggle books in his hands, ready to tutor her. The door flew open and then his face flushed red when he felt a small girl hold him. "Tutor!" She called, he picked her up and closed the front door of the cabin.

"Anna, Child, How are you?" She girl looked up at the roof and nodded, but her face held no emotion. He sighed before taking her hand that she had outstretched to him and lead her into the kitchen where she sat down and looked at the old wooden table.

He looked at her with a slight concern before resting a hand on her forehead, "Anna, Are you sick?" She shook her head as he put a hand down her top to feel her chest, she was heating up. He lifted up her head so her eyes looked at him. She obeyed and stared without blinking until she couldn't any longer, her eyes went watery and she rubbed the water away.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and her pupils disappeared, she pushed herself out of the chair and fell onto the floor, then took refuge under the table and leaned on a table leg, shivering. Remus realized this and crouched down on all fours. He saw that her hands were over her ears and her eyes were sealed shut.

"Anna?" He called to her, she was whispering, to herself he could hear her words.

"No… stop the noise… stop the screams!" She said in a small voice, before yelling out. "URIEL!" and she blacked out, he scurried over to her and held her in his arms. A million and one questions flying through his head as the girl was unconscious. He was taken aback when a moment later, her eyelids flickered and she sat up, still under the table.

"W-w-what happened?" She asked, her five year old face screwing into a look of curiousity and memory loss. Remus shook his head and replied, "Not my story to tell." Anna nodded and crawled out of underneath the table she didn't smile at all as she stood, he knew that she wouldn't smile, not for a while. He wished he could get her out, free her from this evil that the dark lord kept her in. But then he would blow his cover and be killed.

Suddenly as she stood, her eyes did the exact same thing, they flashed from emerald green to an purple before the pupils disappeared and she started to shiver again, her hands shielded her ears and she raced down the corridor, into her room, Remus stood and ran to her. Tailing her all the way to her bed, Remus was out of breath, he wasn't a very strong athlete, he'd have to work on that, he thought.

He used to be strong, when Sirius and James were with him. His eyes were threatening tears as he remembered Lily and James's death and how much he hated Sirius Black, his old friend from Hogwarts that had betrayed him. (A/N: Remember, Anna is five, Harry is five, so Remus doesn't know that Sirius was innocent.) He was in azkaban, he got what he deserved, it made him sick to remember all the fun they used to have, it was all a lie… When did you start to join the league of the death eaters eh Black? Was it before or after school…

STOP! He thought to himself, he needed to help Anna. He found her, her head hidden in between the two pillows she had. He crouched next to the mattress and then sat on his knees in a more comfy manner.

"Anna?" He asked for her, no reply. "What's wrong?" Still no reply. He decided to take a different approach, he put his strong arms around her armpits and lifted her out of the bed, only to be hit by a pillow. He picked her up again and she struggled, but finally gave in as he kissed her forehead. She was surprised by him showing her affection and immediately took refuge in his chest, stuffing head in it and crying until no more tears could fall.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. Then she said the next sentence in a voice that fully afraid and one of a five year old girl that she was.

"I can hear my mother suffering."

* * *

As Remus remembered this, he took the same approach, "Anna?" No reply, she kept crying. "What's wrong?" Same thing, no reply, the silence was bugging him.

So he put his hands between her arm pits and made her sit up, she bought the pillow with her and he ducked as she tried to hit him with it. "Anna." His voice now held a more serious tone.

He pulled her closer to him, "Did you hear them again?" He asked with understanding, she looked up at him, face red from crying and slowly, slowly they drew closer. Remus put a kiss on her forehead and she rested her head in his chest, just like when she was five, she remembered it so clearly.

"Yes." She said, voice hoarse from sobbing. "But I haven't heard them for so long, they stopped ever since you came and rescued me." She said, she buried her head into him again and he patted it, smothering out her hair.

"Were you alone when this happened?" He asked quietly, she nodded. He realized.

"You haven't been alone since that night, so that is why you feel these things, your parents may want you to be around people they are urging you to be friends with everyone." He thought Anna would say that his theory was stupid, as any ordinary person would have done. But when was Anna normal? Never. So she understood.

"Yes Remus. I agree." She said, her voice icy cold as was her skin. It was then that it happened again, but this time it was a voice. Just a voice. Anna shut her eyes and held Remus closer.

* * *

In her mind she saw a picture of a girl, her hair was pure white and her eyes an purple, she looked down at Anna who was situated on the floor. Alone. 'My lovely Anna, I give you the gift of communication, but you never talk to me?' Anna didn't know what to say. 'I will give you advice my child, Thomas Irvine will only break you heart…' Suddenly, the image faded and then she saw the girl with the white hair change to Remus Lupin. He was sitting on the floor.

'I'm a safe bet.' He said, voice full of concern as it always did. Anna then imagined it, her and Remus, kissing together, under the shade of a large tree. She was obviously older, about twenty, he was thirty eight, and looked really hot, as in, good looking hot.

Suddenly, she opened one eye to find that she was embraced by Remus, he looked at her and she shrugged.

"I was daydreaming," He raised an eyebrow, "-Uh- About Tom, yeah Thomas Irvine the one that I danced with?"

It was Remus's turn to roll his eyes, "How could I forget?" He stood up and was about to leave.

"You don't like him. Do you?"

"No not really." He opened the door. Then Anna moaned. He turned around straight away and she grinned, almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"You-" Laugh. "-like-" Choke. "-the-" Laugh. "-sound of-" Laugh and choke. "-me-" Hysterical laughing. "-Moaning-" He just closed the door, leaving Anna alone, his face full of embarrassment.

Big Mistake. Anna seemed fine at first, she stood up and layed on the bed, still laughing. Then closed her eyes, but as she did this, she opened them straight up again, she had seen a wand, but not the owner. She walked to the wand, picked it up, and nothing happened…

Then she felt a stab in her back, she turned to realize that someone was pointing their wand at her, with the wand still in her hand and how she didn't know how to use it. This gave the owner time to mutter a spell that Anna didn't know.

Suddenly, her knee's buckled, the person let out a deep laugh, she felt pain sprout through her body, as fast as a raging fire, it felt as if she was on fire actually. But then it stopped, still in the dream state, Anna saw stars and finally passed out as she saw Uriel above her, both in real life and dream.

* * *

"_My child." Uriel called to the child, Anna opened her eyes and looked at the white haired purple eyed lady crouching next to her. She put a hand to Anna's forehead and felt for her temperature. Fever had arisen, Uriel knew that Anna had been struck by the dark lord in her dream, and it had effected the child on the outside as well._

"_Uriel?" She moaned quietly, Uriel moved her hand from Anna's forehead to her hand that was put straight beside her. She smothered out Anna's hair and then replied the eager girls question._

"_Yes, Hush Child, I will explain to you what your dream was about, but first you have to trust me." She said, her mauve eyes held no emotion to anyone else but Anna. She then realized it was Uriel who was always with her._

"_I trust you." She spoke lightly, Uriel nodded and then held out a hand to Anna, she took it and immediately felt herself arise. "Woah! How did you do that?" Then she looked in surprise as she saw two feather white wings emerge from Uriel's back._

_Her clothes were that of a deep purple dress, it was one piece but it had various layers all of the same colour. It was hemmed at the top of the dressed with lacy white and the bottom was just flared out purple, there was a small black bow that tightened the dress and it exposed her shoulders, because it started at the top of her chest._

"_I can fly you know," She said smiling, "So can you." Anna then looked down. Her clothes had changed, from her clothes her and Remus bought together, to a replica of Uriel's dress, only it was an emerald green, with a black bow also. It exposed her shoulders like Uriel's and she tried to look behind her, but she couldn't see the wings._

"_Why-What? How!" Anna said, very confused, Uriel smiled. Then she opened the window to reveal the night black sky, then she flew onto the roof, the house was one no one could see so they couldn't see the two either._

"_Anna, we must start from the beginning." She said, eyes looking straight into Anna's. "You were not put into the cabin by mistake. Because Voldemort thought that you, were me."_

_Anna was speechless as Uriel kept talking, "I don't know how he could think you were me so I converted myself into you, just part of me, so if you were ever in trouble, I could come and help you."_

"_I was once in love, with the same man you know as Remus. But in that time, I was Uriel Harker, a student at Hogwarts. After a while I disappeared, into thin air, no one ever heard of me again. That was the day you were born." Anna looked at her as if she had just slapped her right in the face. "Anna Michelle isn't your real name. Your name is Anna Harker, you're my child, that's why you never knew your mother. The dark lord thought Merriweather Michelle may be me, but when she wasn't, he tried the curse on you, and it backfired so he shoved you into a cabin for the rest of your life. I tried to come, but I couldn't get past the barrier shielded around the cabin, so that's why Remus saved you."_

"_Y-you made Remus remember? And t-the angel of death is my… mother?" Anna said, trying to take this all in. Uriel found it quite amusing and smiled, then came closer to her daughter._

"_Wish upon me anytime you want something, I will get it for you. But you have to promise me something." Uriel said, she pursed her lips, Anna smiled and nodded._

"_Don't let Remus knock you up until your out of school." Uriel joked, Anna smiled and replied, giggling._

"_Whatever you say Uriel." She grinned, laughing at Uriel's joke about Remus._

"_But Seriously, it could cost Remus his job as the Potions teacher." Uriel said, putting a hand on Anna's. "And the trust of Albus Dumbledore." She was going to leave in a minute so she stood._

"_Potions? I thought it was Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Anna asked, confused. Uriel looked confused but did it calmly and responded to her daughter._

"_Oh," She said, smiling, "Who's the potions master then?"_

"_Uhm… I think Snape." Anna said perplexed, Uriel laughed before helping Anna up._

"_Well, don't go knocking him up either." They both laughed, but suddenly, Anna was being called, it was Remus on the window sill. He was going to climb up and see Uriel with her! Anna's mother said one thing before she left. "I said you can't knock him up, but I didn't say you couldn't kiss him." They both smiled before Uriel put a kiss on both of her cheeks, then touched Anna's wings, which disappeared._

"_Bye Mum."_

"_Goodbye and Goodnight Child. Whenever you want to talk to someone, close your eyes and call out my name, I'll be there." Then she disappeared, leaving Anna to look at the stars and the almost full moon in amazement, she had never seen the night sky, she sat down, eyes transfixed on the moon._

* * *

"Anna? What are you doing up here?" Remus asked. She turned to see him and smiled, but then noticed a bandage on the side of his face.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in a hollow voice, frowning, after a moment she found that he didn't answer her question, so she just kept her eyes on the moon. "I wish it was a full moon… So beautiful…" Her voice trailed off. It trailed off because she saw Remus look sadly up at the moon.

Anna closed her eyes, then said, "Remus?" In her persuasive, Kawaii voice. (A/N: For all of you who don't know what Kawaii means, it means 'cute' I just like it because it sounds cute)

"Yes… Anna." He said this so slowly it made her cringe. It was cold, and Anna had goosebumps, but she wanted a question answered.

"I just want you to know, that I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking at her dress. "About… you know, kissing you that day. We have already explained this but it want you to know as well that I love you and I would like for us to have a relationship."

"I'm sorry Anna but I can't-" She interrupted.

"Father and Daughter."

He smiled and nodded before she embraced him and he held her, just like when he was her tutor and she was in the dark. Only, Lighter.

* * *

A/N: ANOTHER cliffhanger, how new… I know I told you that they wouldn't be together, but I couldn't resist making Anna and him be father/daughter! I still think they would be cute together, but nah, Anna is too young. Now you know where Uriel will come in. I've added another chapter to rest in peace and I am writing the fifth right after chapter 10 for this. 


	10. Powers

Chapter Ten – Powers

A/N: All I have to say is thanks for all the reviews and that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is dedicated to theBeast/IaMvOlDy(sp?) who is always one of the constant reviews in my stories. Go you! .

* * *

The next day, Anna awoke still on the roof and still in the arms of Remus Lupin. She remembered everything, them talking, them hugging and she didn't think she had ever felt better. His arms were wrapped around her waist and one of her hands at the back of his head. They were still fully dressed, the sun shining on the house, only visible to the people inside.

She felt her back with her free hand and looked down, she was in the clothes Uriel gave her, and on her back she felt two small lumps were her wings that she had received from her mother were. She looked at Remus's face, the bandages meant that something had happened. She slowly and carefully unwrapped them, trying not to awaken him.

She succeeded. But noticed that he had a large gash on his left cheek where the bandages were. Anna, being so original, ran a slender pale finger of her's down the gash and felt that the blood was dry, she cringed anyway, it still must have hurt.

She closed her eyes, "I wish I had healing powers." She talked to her mother, Uriel walked up to her in her mind and put a hand on her daughter's one. "Yes my love." Then she watched as her mother dissappeared. She opened her eyes again

Anna looked down at her hands, she removed the other one from the back of his head and watched in amazement as they started to glow green, she watched as it grew to her whole body.

She ran another finger down Remus's gash, and he shivered, and then awoke, the glowing stopped and Anna smiled as the gash faded out of sight.

Anna kept her hand on his face, examining where the gash had been, she realized that he had another bruise on his neck. She put her hand there and felt his pulse beginning to rise.

"Hush." She said, her fingers, only her fingers that touched the bruise glowed green, not like her whole body did last time, and the pain and bruises faded.

"What did you do!" he asked, taking Anna by surprise, she almost fell off the roof. She regained her balance and laid back down. "What did you do Anna Michelle?" He demanded again.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked innocently, looking up at the blue sky and the clouds in her green and black dress.

"Never you mind." He replied back, slightly snappish, "Tell me Anna, What did you do?" Anna lost her temper as did Remus.

"See for yourself," She said rudely.

"Well I don't have a mirror do I?" He snapped back, just as rude as Anna.

She closed her eyes to see Uriel again, In her mind she was asking for a mirror, but in reality, Remus saw her eyes loose colour and her mouth start moving with no words.

"_Can I please borrow a mirror mum?"_

"_Of course darling."_

A mirror appeared in her hands in both the dream and reality.

"_Thanks mum." She said in the dream._

"_Love you."_

Her mother kissed both cheeks, in reality, Anna felt the imprints on her face as her pupils regained her eyes. She looked at the black and green rimmed mirror and smiled.

"Typical." She whispered in a low voice, Remus with his handy dandy wolf hearing heard her.

"What's Typical?" Then he noticed the mirror in her hands. "Hey! H-h-how did you get t-that?" He stammered, Anna chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as well as laughed. "Long Story."

"Tell me."

"No." She said frowning, "Drop it."

"Drop what?"

"Grr… Your so annoying."

"As are you."

"Were you this annoying to Uriel Harker as you are to me?" She asked, but immediatly regretted it, she was going to cover a hand over her mouth, but that would make it seem like she knew something. So she didn't.

"How do you know that?" He asked, looking at Anna with suspicion. Anna thought, she can't really say, oh Remus dear, obviously I know her because she's my mother. She had to play as if she thought nothing of it.

"Just heard she knew you when you were at school." She said nonchalantly (A/N: I love that word! XD) and turned to him, handing him the black and green rimmed mirror, he had a look at his face through it, the gashes and bruises were gone.

"The gash… and bruises? How did you do that Anna? Tell me!" He said, or more like demanded. Anna shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before standing.

"It must be… Magic." Then she left him there, smirking as she slid off the roof and walked to the back of the house. She opened the back door and stepped through.

* * *

The alleyway was quiet and dark, in a shadowy corner, a figure could be seen if you lived long enough to see him. He had a shining silver sword in his hands and was examining it thoroughly, trying to spot any dints or chips in the hard metal. His back was propped up against the wall of the alley way, one of his many favourite places.

He took off his hat to reveal a tired face, he had black hair, mattered through his face and was growing a beard and mustache. The man sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. His name was Avery, to everyone. But no one knew who he really was unless he told them the truth. So far he told no one.

He stood up and took the sword in his hands, he swished it around for a minute but then stopped as he saw a lady, only around twenty-nine come up to him. She had a smile and short pink hair, her ebony eyes caught his lighter brown ones.

"May I help you?" he asked, she smiled.

"Yes. I'm kind of lost." She asked, behind her back was a wand. "I need help." The man then grabbed her arms and pushed her onto a wall.

"What type of help?" He growled, she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What do YOU mean?"

"Okay, lets start at the beginning. I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But just call me-"

"-Tonks. Yes I know."

"But how did you?" She said, eyes widening, only few people knew her dislike for her first name, her question was answered within a second.

"Tonks It's me… Sirius."

* * *

A/N: And that's where the plot thickens. I know what your saying… STUPID VALIANTGODDESS! MUST KILL! But hey! I am the author. Chapter Eleven will be up soon. I'm sorry, I can't stop ending in cliffies. I will accept your flames for this chapter if I must. But not for the next one. You'll understand why I put him back into the story later. I know this is totally going against J.K's word. But this is artistic license. We CAN write this and we WILL write this. 


End file.
